Kiss Away the Pain
by SkyetheWriter
Summary: Sometimes people make wrong decisions. Sometimes people let their hate drive them. Emma hadn't ever imagined being in this situation, certainly not on this side of the situation-with all her friends and family against her. AU after Snow and Emma return from FTL and Emma finds that things have gotten a little crazy in her absence. SwanQueen. Complete.
1. Part 1

**A/N: Okay so I've never written SwanQueen or even OUaT before so I hope this isn't awful. Just a heads up, most of the characters will probably seem slightly OOC in that they're being kinda harsh, that was a deliberate creative choice because part of this fic is kinda supposed to be an exploration of where the characters could have gone after the curse broke if they'd all given in to their want for revenge. They might still go there in the show who knows. Anyway, the point is that people in this fic aren't being particularly nice, and they're not meant to be.**

**Disclaimer: I'm sure you guys know the drill-I own nada  
**

'Regina,'

The name came out as a sigh of relief as the woman's face finally, _finally_, appeared before her. Her mother had gone through the portal first at Emma's absolute insistence, but she'd still been impatient to get through herself-she hadn't exactly adjusted well to Fairytale Land.

The first contact they'd had with Storybrooke had filled her with relief, though also a lot of confusion. Emma had expected that people would be trying to get her and her mother home again, but quite naturally she'd assumed that when contact was made it would have been Henry's voice greeting her from the other side, or perhaps Davi-her father's. She hadn't expected the Mayor's smooth voice to be the one reassuring her that they were being brought home. Worst of all was the feeling of a knot being loosened in her stomach when she heard that voice again. No matter how much she'd tried to deny it, Emma had realised within only a day or so that she missed Regina desperately-almost as much as she did her son though for the life of her she didn't know, didn't want to _think_, why.

'Regina?'

It was a question this time. The woman was far away at the other side of the dim room and Emma could hardly even see her face. She could just make out the deep brown eyes boring into hers, something about them almost apologetic, before hands came and helped her up and all of a sudden her view was blocked as several sets of arms wrapped around her.

'Mom!' Henry's arms were distinguishable as the only set around her waist

'Hey, kid,' she found him with one arm and hugged him back before stepping out of the multi-way embrace to get a look at everyone. Ruby was there, grinning happily at her-Granny by her side looking just as pleased-her…_parents _as well, smiling giddily at her and at each other. It seemed that even Archie had been caught up in the group hug.

'I'm so glad you're back,' Henry was the only one that Emma hadn't managed to detach herself from, though she didn't mind that so much

'Me too, Henry,' she grinned at him 'So, hey, what've we missed?' she looked up at everyone-still smiling, but everyone else's joyous expressions seemed to vanish at the question 'Oh come on it can't be that bad,' she laughed, looking around at their faces in the dim light

'Charming?' her mother asked, turning her head to look at him from where she was standing with his arm around her 'What is it?'

Her father looked down and coughed uncomfortably 'Nothing…I mean it was a little bit manic around here to start with, but everything's under control now,' both women frowned at him and Emma looked around at the others for answers but they all looked away-almost…guiltily…she thought.

Well something was going on, and she fully intended to find out what-but she had something more pressing to do first. She wanted to see Regina. That quick glimpse before the Hug Club had descended on her had not been enough to quell the ache in her heart. The ache she was trying to ignore at the same time as wanting to soothe it. Emma stepped out of Henry's arms and pushed him gently to side, looking around the group gathered in front of her.

'Hey-Emma!' Ruby was in her way, holding her arms 'Why don't you and Snow come with us all up to Granny's for a drink-I bet you need it,' there was a murmur of assent from the group and everyone began to move-Ruby guiding Emma with a gentle but firm grasp.

'No, wait,' she tried to detach herself from Ruby, but the girl's grip just tightened 'No-where's Regina? She brought us back didn't she? Where is she?'

Silence

'Where _is _she?'

The group looked at each other, then her father looked up-apparently addressing the shadows-and spoke 'Bring her,'

There was a shuffling noise and then three figures appeared out of the corner into the dim light, Regina in the middle of them, and Emma was so relieved to finally see her that it took a minute for her to fully process the image in front of her. There were two men holding the Mayor-_firmly_- by her arms, which were pulled back behind her as if she were handcuffed. There was a gag in the woman's mouth, her clothing was dirty and ripped and the skin that was exposed was covered in small cuts and had dark, nasty looking bruises blossoming here and there.

'Regina?' she gasped, shocked. She looked like a prisoner-like she'd been a prisoner for a while. Regina's head was hanging, eyes on the floor and there was a look of defeat about her that Emma would not believe possible if she wasn't seeing it with her own eyes. Was this what the town had done in her absence? Broken her?

Anger bubbled up inside her and she turned on the man that called himself her father 'What have you done?' she shouted at him before ramming a hand into his shoulder, forcing him to take a step backwards 'What have you done to her?!'

'No more than what she deserves,' was his quiet yet firm answer

'Have you been keeping her down here?-as a prisoner?'

'We had to protect ourselves,'

Emma wasn't listening anymore; she'd moved from David and headed for Regina

'Let her go,' she instructed the two men holding her, who looked at each other and then to the group for instruction. She glared at them 'Let. Her. Go,'

'No,' it was Henry's voice, she spun on her heel and stared at her son in shock

'What?'

'Emma don't be angry, they're doing the right thing,'

'What-Henry how are you okay with this? How could you let them do this to her? She's your _mom_,'

'No, you're my mom. She's the Evil Queen,'

She felt a little sick. She almost understood the town turning on Regina-but Henry too? 'Henry, whatever she is, she _is_ your mom-just as much as I am,'

'She tried to kill you! She tried to kill all of us! We're just protecting ourselves,'

'Henry what has gotten into you? Before I left you made me promise to _protect_ her. What changed?'

'You got sent away,' there was so much sadness in his voice that she almost forgot what he was arguing for and went to hug him

'That was an accident, kid,' her face full of sympathy

'That doesn't matter. Why can't you see that she only cares about herself? You should be on our side!' her heart was aching. Of course she wanted to be on their side-the town's side, her friends' side, her _family's_ side-but something within her just couldn't deal with the idea of anyone hurting the Mayor.

'I…Look okay I get you being careful, but you don't have to treat her like this. If you want her locked up then put her under house arrest, or at the very least let me take her to the Sheriff's station. Don't keep her in a dark hole-I mean it's horrible down here-what even is this place?'

There was a pause before Archie answered quietly 'The mausoleum,'

'The-the what? Like-in the cemetery?!'

Archie nodded

'Why the hell are you keeping her in the cemetery?'

'We figured it would mean less hassle,' her father shrugged

The knot was back, twisting so hard it hurt. She didn't want to ask, but she had to 'Less hassle when?'

He looked her straight in the eye without a hint of apology 'Less hassle when she dies,'

She had to fight very hard not to hit something, especially him. How was that man her father? She clenched her fist so tight her knuckles were white and walked right up to him, her eyes blazing angrily 'She's. Not. Dying,' she hissed at him

'Emma,' her mother put a calming hand on her arm 'Regina is evil. I know you don't think killing her is the answer-I didn't either, you know that-but look at the trouble she causes. We have to think about the town, about what's best for everyone,'

'And how is that her _death_?'

'It's the only way we can guarantee everyone's safety,' her head whipped between her parents, mouth hanging open

'No. You can't do this-you _don't_ do this-this isn't who you are,' she looked around the group 'This isn't who any of you are!'

'It's one sacrifice for the safety of everyone-and it's not even a very big one,' her father added 'You can't deny she deserves it,'

'I…' well she kinda _did_. That was the problem. She'd wanted to kill the woman herself on multiple occasions-or at least she'd thought she'd wanted to-now the idea of Regina dying made her feel a little sick. Before they'd been pulled through the portal she'd told the Mayor that she was keeping her safe because it was what Henry wanted-she hadn't even fully realised that it was what she wanted herself. But what could she say? What argument did she have if the whole town was for it?

'I…just…okay just… keep her locked up if you have to but please…_please _don't kill her,' she sounded pathetic, and she knew it, but if it worked then it would be worth it

'Emma, what does it matter-why do you even care?' Snow caught her daughter's eye 'It's not like she'd do the same for you,'

'It doesn't matter-I'm just asking you this one thing, for me. Forget the reasoning and the logic behind it,'

Her parents looked at each other for a long moment, then back to her

Charming sighed 'Okay, we promise,' he replied 'We still choose her punishment-but we won't kill her-deal?'

'You promise? She lives?' Hope. As long as Regina wasn't dead then she could work something out.

'Promise,'

'Fine,' she sighed in relief and then smiled 'Deal,'

* * *

'No! You promised-you promised me!'

'We promised we wouldn't kill her-and we're not going to,' Charming shrugged at his daughter

'You might as well do,' she felt sick, physically sick. She didn't even understand why; her desperation to keep Regina alive and-well, conscious-was confusing even her. Three weeks ago she'd thought she hated the woman-now she was terrified of facing the idea that she'd never see her again.

'There's always the possibility of waking her up again,' her mother added calmly 'After all-I woke up again,'

She shook her head in disbelief 'That's because you had a Prince searching for you to kiss you awake! Who does she have?'

'There are other ways,'

'No there aren't! I've read Henry's book-there's no other way,'

'Well then I guess she'll stay asleep then,' her father's voice was full of suppressed anger and she could tell that if she pushed him much further he'd just snap at her. She needed a different approach.

'Please,' she softened her face, let her eyes go wide and pleading 'Please don't do this,'

'Emma,' her mother sighed wearily 'This is what the town voted for, it's the right thing to do. I don't know why you can't see that,'

'Because apparently I'm the only one in this town who hasn't gone crazy!' she screamed at her. _Shit_. She'd meant to stay calm and pathetic-they'd never listen to her now.

'No, Emma, you're the only person in this town who is too ignorant to understand!' Charming was shouting now too 'Even Henry understands that getting rid of Regina is the only way for everyone to be safe and happy again-and that was difficult for him to come to terms with-but you,' he shook his head 'You are too selfish and too concerned with your _own_ problems to understand that this isn't about individuals anymore. This is about all of us! You don't understand what Regina has _done_ because you're too stubborn to accept who you are and learn about your heritage. If you stopped fighting with the idea of who you are then you'd _see_ why this the only way!'

That stung. Of course she knew-she'd spent nearly three weeks stuck in what was left of Fairytale Land. She'd read Henry's book. She'd heard stories first-hand from the people in the Safe Haven-from Snow as well. She _knew_. She understood that Regina was evil, that she'd hurt pretty much everyone. She understood that yes, in some ways, the Mayor deserved what the town wanted to do to her.

She just couldn't accept it.

Emma stood there with her mouth gaping open. She was out of arguments and apparently out of time-as her father had already made his way to the door of the apartment and opened it turning back to her and her mother

'Snow,' he said through his teeth. His wife shot Emma a look of mixed disappointment and pity before heading over to the door.

'We shouldn't be more than an hour-stay out of trouble 'til then, okay?' she added over her shoulder. Emma wasn't really listening, as the door swung shut behind her parents she couldn't tear her eyes away from her mother's hand-or the shiny red apple she had clasped in it.

What was she going to do? She still didn't know why the idea of anything happening to Regina was so painful for her-it made no sense. All she knew was that if the Mayor took even a bite of that apple then she'd almost surely never see her again. Maybe she wouldn't technically be dead-but in every way that counted she would be-and the knot in Emma's stomach tightened so hard at that idea that she had to put a hand on the counter to steady herself. She had to do something. There was no question about it. Even if it meant having the town turn against her as well. She had to at least _try_.

With renewed determination she straightened up and grabbed her car keys, picking up her jacket and swinging it over her shoulder before heading out the door.

She drove like a maniac-nearly running over a nun…fairy…whatever-in her mad dash to make it to the cemetery before it was too late. She sprang from the car, leaving the engine running and sprinting over to the door to the mausoleum as fast as she could. The door was closed but not locked so she opened it carefully; hoping that if she was quiet then she'd have the element of surprise. She crept in and moved quickly but quietly down the stairs through the tomb and to the next set of steps that led to the room on the bottom level-the cell where they'd been keeping Regina prisoner.

The door at the bottom of the stairs was ajar revealing the flickering light of torches on the other side and she approached it silently, holding her breath so she could listen. There was a general murmur coming from the other side-it sounded like half the town where in there-and her anger flared up again. Had everyone just gathered to watch Regina die? She wondered if Henry was in there-if they'd brainwashed her son enough to make him want to see his own mother killed at the hands of his grandparents.

'People of Storybrooke,' that was her father's voice-not that she wanted to think of that man as her father right now 'We are gathered here today to witness justice being served-justice against one who has tormented us all for too long. Regina has caused much pain to all of us-she pulled us away from the land we loved, destroying most of it in the process. She took away the people we loved-made us forget who they were. Made us forget who we were ourselves. Not to mention all the unspeakable wrongs she committed before even casting the curse. Now we take our revenge-now we rid ourselves of her hate. Now, we end the Evil Queen!'

There was a cheer and a rippling of applause before someone cried out 'End the Evil Queen!' someone else picked it up and slowly the crowd began to chant. If she was going to get into the room unnoticed-now was the time. She opened the door inch by inch as they continued to chant, slipping in at the back of the crowd where she hoped no one would see her before looking around. The room was lit by torches that people had placed around the edges, and someone-she could easily guess who-had constructed a makeshift stage at the far end of the room where her parents currently stood. Behind them stood Regina, guards on either side of her, looking even more battered and broken than she had the previous day-if that were even possible. Emma's heart twisted at the sight.

The chanting, which had reached a fever pitch, stopped abruptly as Snow held up the apple she'd taken with her.

'Once upon a time,' her mother began in a voice that even Emma had to admit was captivating 'The Evil Queen, Regina, tried to end my life using an apple just like this. She almost killed her son the exact same way,' Regina flinched visibly at that, and Emma fought the urge to hit something 'once upon a time it seemed like there was no end to her reign of tyranny-but there is. It ends today, it ends now, and this,' she held the apple up higher 'This is how it ends,'

There was another round of cheering but it ended as quickly as it had begun-a charged silence took over as the guard pushed Regina forwards so she was in full view of the crowd. Snow walked over so that she was standing right in front of the Mayor, motioning for the guards to step back as she brought the apple up in front of her face. Regina finally lifted her head and Emma noticed that despite everything her face was still full of contempt for everyone around her-it brought the smallest of smiles to her lips. They hadn't completely broken her. But then her mother was bringing the apple to the other woman's lips and panic overwhelmed her. She began weaving through the crowd trying to get to the front.

'Your turn, Regina,' came Snow's voice from the stage. Emma started pushing at people frantically trying to get them to move out of her way but it was no use, people were pushing her back and she wasn't making any headway. Everyone had noticed the commotion-including the occupants of the stage-and now people were grabbing at her, holding her back.

'Snow,' it was her father's voice, urgent, and she knew what it meant. It meant _hurry_. He was telling her to do what needed to be done before their daughter could stop them. Emma's head snapped up and she found herself looking straight into Regina's dark eyes. The contempt had dropped out of them and now there was something that she didn't even want to try and analyse, all she knew was that it made her heart beat faster and the knot in her stomach contract sharply. Everything happened then as if in slow motion. The way her mother forced the apple to the Mayor's mouth, the way a single tear escaped from eyes that never left hers as Regina bit into her death, the way she began to sway dangerously as her eyes rolled back into her head.

The world sped up again as Regina's body began to fall. Emma wrenched herself away from whomever it was that was holding her and dashed past everyone, leaping onto the stage and catching the Mayor just before her head hit the ground.

**I've written most of the second part but it's not quite finished. Please please let me know what you think even if it's concrit-especially if it's concrit-because if people like this story then I might consider writing more SwanQueen in the future. I mean they are awesome :)  
**


	2. Part 2

**A/N: Kay so here's Part 2. Thank you so so so much for the wonderful feedback you gave me-every single one of those reviews made me smile like a crazy person. I really appreciate it-as well as everyone who favorited or followed the story. All I can say is I really hope this chapter lives up to expectations and isn't a disappointment. This is the more romance-y of the two parts so I guess it might depend on what people prefer. Hopefully you'll all enjoy it just as much as Part 1**

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything worthwhile then SwanQueen would be freaking canon already  
**

'Emma?'

'What is it Henry?' she sighed, wiping a tired hand over her face

'Can I see her?' her head shot up

'What?'

'Can I…see her?' her son's voice was timid, full of sadness. Emma jumped up and walked around her desk, kneeling down in front of him

'Why?' she asked, softening her voice a little 'Why d'you want to?'

'Because…because…' he trailed off looking at her helplessly 'I…I miss her,' his eyes were welling up and something inside her twisted. She pulled him into her arms and hugged him tightly

'You miss her?' she asked gently

He nodded into her shoulder 'I know she was bad and she deserved what she got but…but…you were right. She was my _mom_,' he was crying now 'I th-I thought they were right. I did. Gramps expl-explained it to me. B-but…I don't think it was wh-what I really wanted,' now _that_ she could understand. After all, it had taken her a year and a trip to Fairytale Land to realise that it really wasn't what she wanted either.

'It's okay Henry, we all make mistakes,' she rubbed his back comfortingly. It was easy to comfort him because she knew this Henry- _this_ was her son. She didn't know where he'd gone- who the little boy in the mausoleum had been-but wherever her Henry had gone he was back now. And it was true, everyone did make mistakes. Everyone made wrong choices-especially when they had whole _towns_ persuading them-she could forgive that

'But what d'you want me to do?' she pulled back to look at him as he scrubbed at his wet eyes with his fingers

'Br-bring her back,' he sniffed

'I wish I could,' she shook her head sadly

'You have to try!' he pleaded and she sighed.

If only he knew.

It had been a month. A whole month since the town had put their Mayor into an eternal sleep, and Emma hadn't _stopped_ trying to find a way to wake her up again. She'd snuck into Mr Gold's shop she didn't know how many times, spending her nights pouring over all the old books in there looking for a loophole in the magic. But there was nothing. _Nothing_. She couldn't find a single way to break the spell apart from, well, the obvious one. Only Regina didn't have a true love to kiss her awake.

'There's nothing I can do, Henry, I'm sorry,'

'There has to be! You're the saviour!'

She shook her head

'Henry I'm sorry but the only way to wake her is…' she trailed off as an image came to her. An image of Henry lying dead in a hospital bed 'Henry!' he jumped at her exclamation

'What?'

'Do you love her?' she asked, her voice full of urgency. There was light appearing, a tiny slither of light at the end of a tunnel of black.

'Who?' Henry was looking at her with confusion in his still slightly wet eyes

'Regina-your mother-do you love her?'

'Of course I do,' he sniffed 'I know I said all that stuff but…but I do still love her,'

Emma grinned. Her first real smile since finding out Regina's planned fate. She jumped up and pulled on her jacket

'C'mon, kid,'

'Where're we going?' he asked following her out of the Sheriff's Station and to her car

'We're going to get your mom back,'

* * *

It hadn't worked. She didn't know why-but it was killing her. She'd been so sure she'd let the hope blossom into expectation so when Henry had placed a gentle kiss to his mother's cheek and nothing had happened Emma had had to fight not to break down right then and there.

How could it not have worked? Henry loved his mother and she knew that Regina loved Henry. It should have worked-just like when she'd saved him and broken the curse. It _should_ have worked. There was no reason for it not to, not unless she'd been wrong about Regina having a true love-which wasn't likely. Who did Regina love except for Henry? More to the point-who loved Regina?

She felt the now all too familiar knot in her stomach twist and let her head drop to her hands. It really was hopeless. Regina was gone, and she had no idea how to get her back.

* * *

She was really quite beautiful-Regina. Emma had never really noticed before, it wasn't really something she'd have thought to have noticed, but now she couldn't _not_ notice. Sitting there staring at the still figure of the woman she'd been so sure she hated, it was impossible not to see the beauty in the slight waves of her dark hair, in the luscious curve of her lips or the delicate arch of her brow. The Mayor's beauty was undeniable, she just wished that it wasn't the only thing left of the woman there was to focus on. She wanted to be arguing, having insults thrown at her. It was so much more difficult to hate the woman when she was unconscious-and she wished she could hate her so desperately-hating her would hurt less.

Instead she was left staring at a goddamned sleeping beauty-only this one didn't have a prince to wake her up.

It had been two months since the failed attempt to wake her, three months since Emma had seen her conscious, almost four months since she'd talked to her. It hurt. She couldn't understand why it hurt so very much, but why ever it was she'd given up all hope of ending it-because ending it would mean waking her up-and she'd given up all hope of that too.

She'd searched for someone else, for someone who loved Regina and she might love in return. Sydney was out-he adored her but she didn't even like him, and that Daniel guy her mother had told her about back when they were in Fairytale Land was dead. If Henry didn't work it had to be because there was someone else, but the problem was there just _wasn't _anyone else.

She moved a little closer to the raised platform they'd laid Regina's lifeless form on, taking one of the Mayor's cold hands and squeezing it between both of hers

'Who is it, Regina?' she murmured wretchedly 'Who do you need to snap you out of this?' slowly, she shrunk to the floor and moved to sit with her back against the cold stone, leaning her head against it and shutting her eyes, still not letting go of the other woman's hand 'God, why did you let them do this to you? Why didn't you just fight them?'

Emma stroked the cold hand gently as she finally let tears escape from her eyes. One by one until they turned to a constant stream 'I just want you back,' she mumbled to the hand 'I just want you back-and I don't even understand _why_,' her head dropped forward into her hands-well her hands and Regina's hand-she held it to her face and cried against it, drawing her knees up to lean on.

'I just want you _back_,' she mumbled, her lips brushing against the cool skin as she spoke.

Suddenly there was a wave-that was the only way to describe it-of something she couldn't explain. It pulsed out from her and across the room, blowing almost wind like and rustling everything in its path. She'd felt it before. Once. She'd felt it when-she didn't even finish the thought-she let go of the hand and jumped up, whipping around to see the figure on the platform.

It was moving

_She_ was moving

'Regina?' it came out as only a half gasp and was barely audible, but apparently it was enough. The dark eyes she'd so missed began to blink open slowly 'Regina?' she felt a grin blooming across her face

'Ms-Ms Swan?' Emma couldn't help but laugh in relief at the address. Regina was really back.

'Yeah it's me,' she knelt down and rested her chin on her folded arms so she was at eye level with her

Regina looked around groggily and then met her gaze, frowning 'What happened?'

'You don't remember?'

She rolled her eyes 'Of course I remember. I meant what happened that woke me up?' she arched an eyebrow gracefully

'Oh, erm…well,' Emma stammered. What _had_ happened? She hadn't really had time to process it. She'd been crying onto Regina's hand, she'd been talking…her mouth had been kinda close to the hand, in fact at one point she thought her lips might even have brushed…_Oh God_.

_T__rue love's kiss_

The words echoed around in her head so loudly it felt deafening. Did that mean…? What did that mean? She'd missed Regina-that much was true. She'd _really_ missed her. Even before all this when she was trapped in Fairytale Land the woman's absence had been almost physically painful for her. When she'd found out what they'd done to her while she was away she'd been furious-even more so when she found out what they still planned to do to her. The idea of them killing her had made her feel sick. These last three months with her as good as dead she'd felt empty and lost and confused. She hadn't known what was going on. Why she'd been feeling everything she'd been feeling.

Could it be…was that it? The explanation she'd been too afraid to search for? Was it…love?

'Ms Swan?' Regina was slowly pulling herself into an upright position 'Care to explain?'

'I…I…' what could she say? "I kind of accidentally kissed your hand and it broke the curse that put you in an eternal sleep which can only be broken by true love's kiss so I guess that makes me your true love because apparently I'm in love with you even though you hate me"

Perhaps not

'Well come on, spit it out. I'm dying to know how you of all people got around a spell like that,'

'I didn't,'

'Well then who did?' she was sitting completely upright now, looking down at Emma-who hadn't moved from where she was with her head on her arms

'No I mean…I mean,' Emma stood up again and shoved her hands in her pockets 'I didn't get around it,'

'What-then how…?' Regina's brow was furrowed in confusion

'I…kissed you,' she whispered

The Mayor's eyes went wide 'You…you what?'

'I kissed you-well it wasn't really a kiss-I mean like my lips just kinda…they kinda brushed against your hand but then…then there was this pulse thing-like before with Henry-and then you…well you woke up,' she shrugged and held her hands up defensively

Regina looked down at her own hands and then back up to Emma and there was a look in her eyes she couldn't place-it was the same look she'd given her just before biting the apple-but what it meant she didn't know 'Ms Swa-Emma-is what you're saying that your kiss woke me up?'

She gave an almost imperceptible nod, afraid of how the Mayor was going to react

'Well,' the other woman breathed 'that's…not what I was expecting,' she swung her legs over the side of the platform and then looked her saviour straight in the eye. Emma's heart rate picked up under her gaze and she cursed herself silently for being so silly.

'So, Ms Swan, care to tell me how long you've been in love with me?' Regina smirked at her.

Her heart started racing.

'What?' it came out an octave too high, not particularly convincing

'Oh come on,' the Mayor rolled her eyes 'It wouldn't have woken me up if it wasn't true love's kiss-and true love's kiss goes both ways. That means you must love me too,'

Emma was speechless-until she registered something she'd just heard and frowned 'Wait-"too"? What do you mean "you must love me _too_"?' she asked

'I…' it was Regina's turn to struggle with getting words out 'Well I mean…isn't it obvious?'

'Isn't what obvious?'

'You know you're really quite charmingly obtuse sometimes, dear,' she smirked again, shaking her head as she hopped off of the platform and walked towards Emma. She stood in front of her, holding her head high and looking straight at her. She took a deep breath 'I love you, Ms Swan. I'm surprised you didn't work that out sooner,'

She was pretty sure her heart stopped beating completely for a few seconds 'You…love me?' the knot was loosening

'Yes, I do. Inconvenient as it may be, unfortunately I can't help it,' Happy. Why did that make her so goddamned happy? Why was she unconsciously grinning like an idiot right now? Crap. It was really true-what she'd been wondering before. She really was in love with Regina-totally, completely, head over heels in love with her now she really thought about it. So in love with her that the Mayor's absence from her life had made her feel empty and numb. In fact it was so obvious now she thought about it that she was almost embarrassed it had taken so much to get her to realise it.

'Oh my god-I love you!' she clapped a hand over her mouth. She hadn't meant it to come out like that. Regina just rolled her eyes.

'Flattered, I'm sure,'

Emma quickly grabbed one of the other woman's hands and held it tightly in her own 'Sorry, I mean-of course I love you. It's the only thing that makes any sense. It just…it never even occurred to me that that was what I was feeling, ya know? I didn't know love could…_hurt_…like this,'

The other woman flinched 'I'm sorry,' she murmured 'the last thing I wanted was to hurt you more,'

'Then why didn't you fight?' suddenly her anger was flaring up again, anger that reminded her that if Regina had just fought then she could have spared her three months of aching pain 'Why didn't you stop them from doing this to you?'

Regina looked genuinely shocked-as if fighting back had never even occurred to her 'Why would I?' she asked, her brow creasing

'Why _wouldn't_ you?'

'I may be an evil bitch-but even I know when I'm beat, Ms Swan. It's not like my death was going to hurt anyone, and fighting back would have meant hurting people that are loved by the only two people _I_ love,' she shook her head sadly 'I didn't want to hurt you or Henry any more than I already have,'

'You think your death didn't _hurt_ anyone? Regina, do you have _any_ idea what these past three months have been like for me?-for Henry?'

The Mayor gave a short humorless laugh 'What does Henry care? He wanted this just as much as the rest of them,'

Emma shook her head and something sparked in Regina's eyes

'What?' the hope in her voice was almost tragic

'Henry made a mistake-but he's realised that. In fact he tried to wake you up-I was so sure it would work it almost killed me when it didn't,' she admitted meeting the other woman's eyes

'Henry-doesn't hate me?'

'No, he loves you, and he's sorry. He's been pretty down these last couple of months,'

A small smile pulled at Regina's lips, but she still looked unhappy 'So what have they been like then?-these past three months?'

Emma dropped Regina's hand and turned away 'Difficult,' she mumbled and pushed a strand of blonde hair nervously behind her ear

'Care to elaborate?'

'I…I dunno,' she shrugged 'You were gone and it hurt. Like _really_ hurt. I mean I had this knot in my stomach and it twisted every time I thought of you lying here looking all dead, and then my stupid brain would remind me that you'd most likely never wake up again and that just made me feel sick,'

She'd started pacing back and forth, running her hands through her hair. Avoiding eye contact with the Mayor 'I couldn't find any way around the curse and every time I got to the last page of one of those stupid books and there were still no answers I just felt like getting in my car and driving into that stupid town sign again only a lot faster this time and…and…' her breathing was getting a little shaky

'…and it was all so much worse because I didn't understand. I didn't know _why_ I was feeling like that. I never even really thought about it until five minutes ago when I woke you up completely by accident and you asked me how long I'd loved you,' she finally turned to face Regina again, her eyes wide, pleading. She needed the reassurance of the woman's voice, the comfort of her touch to prove that she really was alive and well again. That it wasn't going to hurt like that anymore.

Regina was standing still, staring, her mouth open. Her dark eyes full of pain and sadness. Without another word she took two steps forward and wrapped her arms around Emma, holding her tight and running a soothing hand up and down her back

'I'm sorry,' she whispered into the other woman's hair 'I'm so sorry I hurt you like that. I didn't mean to. I thought…I mean…I really thought that you didn't care,'

'So did I,' Emma groaned in self-mocking and both women laughed into the other's shoulder

Regina pulled back and put a hand either side of the Sheriff's face, looking her right in the eye 'You know they're just going to do it again though, don't you?'

Emma shook her head quickly 'No, they can't. I won't let them,'

'Yes you will. You have to-they're never going to let me live-and you've got to stop arguing with your parents. However _annoying_ they may be,' she added

'Regina, I've said it before and I'll say it again-you're not dying,' there was fiery determination in her eyes 'I don't care what I have to do,'

'Emma,' Regina sighed 'You can't fight them; they're your friends-your _family_. Don't throw away your family. Not for me,'

She rolled her eyes 'Would you please stop being such a martyr. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you again-so could you maybe go back to being an unreasonable bitch-call me crazy but I've kinda missed fighting with you,'

The Mayor smirked and leaned forward to whisper in her ear 'That I can do,' she grabbed Emma's jacket and pushed her backwards until they were up against the wall before crashing her lips down onto the Sheriff's and kissing her fiercely, desperately. Emma smiled into the kiss and let her hands wind into Regina's hair-pulling her even closer. The kiss lasted several minutes and when they finally broke for air Regina lent her forehead against the other woman's

'Just fyi-that's how you were _supposed_ to wake me up, Ms Swan,'

'So sorry, Madam Mayor,' Emma started kissing up and down Regina's jaw line 'I guess you'll have to punish me,'

She began to respond but then pulled back quickly shaking her head 'Emma-wait-no. We need to…we need to…I mean what are we going to do?'

'About what?' she asked looking a little indignant

'The _town_? We can't go marching out there and expect everything to be fine-they'll just find something else to do to me,'

'No they won't,'

Regina arched an eyebrow 'You seem awfully sure of that, Sheriff, but forgive me if I don't share your optimism-I _have_ been unconscious for three months. How exactly do you expect to go about protecting me when even your own parents won't listen to you?'

'Maybe they won't listen to me…but they'll listen to Henry, and Henry wants you alive,'

Her face lit up 'Really? You weren't just saying that?'

'Of course not, he loves you. Really,'

'And here I thought no one would miss me,' she smiled self-deprecatingly

'Yeah well they did,' Emma took her hand firmly and dragged the Mayor to the door at the bottom of the stairs before turning back to look at her again 'I know you don't completely believe it-but there are people who love you-and we're gonna keep you safe. I promise,'

Regina looked at her for a long moment before nodding. Emma gave her hand a squeeze and then started up the steps, preparing herself mentally to face the town, the feel of the Mayor's hand warm and alive in hers as they walked causing the knot in her stomach to finally unravel.

**Hope it was okay. If people really still like it then I might consider expanding beyond this, although that would really only be if there is enough interest as my current priority is an Ironman multi-chap I have in progress. So please let me know what you thought, even if it's just to say you didn't like this part as much. And thank you for reading it :)**


	3. Part 3

**A/N: Howdy, okay so I'm so sorry for leaving you guys hanging without telling you that I'm gonna continue this-I am. I was so overwhelmed by the response to this story that I really couldn't not give you guys what you were asking for. And on that note-mega huge thank yous to everyone who's followed, favourited and especially reviewed, it absolutely makes my day-not to mention motivates me to keep going. I'm sorry it's been a little while-I was away and I had no internet access (it was horrible!) however I did manage to get a whole shit load of writing done and, assuming you want them, I've written several more chapters for this story. So I hope this lives up to expectations and was worth waiting for-next chap should be up within a day.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, you wanna change that then please feel free**

Emma had nearly reached her car when she felt the warmth next to her palm drop away. She turned to face Regina, who was standing eyeing the exit to the cemetery as if it might collapse down on top of her

'Regina?' she walked back to the Mayor, her eyes gentle, questioning 'What is it? What's wrong?'

She shook her head 'I can't go out there. They'll kill me-they'll kill _you_,'

'No they won't,' Emma put a reassuring hand on her arm

The other woman frowned, her face full of scepticism 'You can't know that,'

'Yeah I can,' she moved her hand down Regina's arm, grasping her wrist gently but firmly and then continued on towards the gate pulling her along behind.

'How?' she asked, though she still followed

'Because I'll kill anyone who tries to hurt you,' she growled turning back around as she felt the Mayor come to yet another standstill 'What is it _now_?'

Regina was just staring at her, her dark eyes probing, and Emma began to feel just the slightest bit self-conscious under that stare

'You really mean that,'

'Of course I do,'

Regina's eyes flashed with pain

'I'm sorry,' it was barely audible, and Emma wasn't even sure she wasn't just hearing things, until it came out again with a little more conviction 'I'm so sorry, Emma,'

She took a step closer, close enough that the Mayor had to look up ever so slightly to be able to meet her gaze 'Sorry for what?' she asked, barely audible herself

'For everything I've done-to you, to Henry. I'm sorry that I just seem to make your life more difficult,' she shrugged, her eyes so sad that Emma's heart twisted

She wasn't used to this side of Regina and she didn't really know how to deal with it. Neither of them were particularly good at emotion.

'Hey you better not be going soft on me,' she joked-deciding on humour as the best way forward though it was not hugely successful. Regina just stared at her.

'I'm not going soft, Ms Swan,' she shook her head and Emma thought she saw anger in the woman's dark eyes-though who it was directed at she couldn't be sure

'I _am_ soft,' herself, that much was made obvious by the self-loathing contained in that short statement

'Being soft isn't a bad thing, Regina,'

'I know,' she was nodding though she didn't seem convinced 'I know that…I don't care that I'm soft anymore. I tried so hard to _be _her-the Evil Queen-tried not to care about anything or anyone other than myself, not to feel. But no matter what I did on the surface I couldn't erase what was deep down inside of me-the weakness-and I've accepted that it's just…it's just no one _else _sees it and after everything that I've done-no one even cares anymore. No one even bothers to look past my reputation,' God, the things that that woman was doing to her heart. There was just so much pain in Regina's face.

'I didn't use to be like this you know-I used to be more like you-I just…lost myself…somewhere along the way I got corrupted by power and now no one sees that deep down I'm still human-whatever I may have done before to try and prove otherwise,'

She couldn't take it anymore

'Hey, will you stop it! Since when have you given a damn what everyone else thinks?'

'I…I don't,' she looked away

'Liar. C'mon-since when do you actually care?'

'Since…Emma I…I just want a happy ending. My _own_ happy ending-and every time I get even close to one it gets taken away from me and now…now there's you and I…I'm just sick of people looking at me as if I'm not human. Sometimes I think it would be easier if I stopped _trying_. What's the point of redeeming yourself if no one believes you?'

'I believe you,'

'Do you?' she laughed humourlessly, her eyes dark

'Regina, I love you, Henry loves you. We believe you-we know-okay? Don't ever think that we don't know who you are,'

'But you don't!' Regina cried and walked away a few paces 'He might love me but Henry still thinks I'm just the Evil Queen and you-you were still trying to kill me up until, what, three months ago. Maybe you think you know me but you _don't_, you're just blinded by whatever stupid magic crap has you attracted to me!' she was running her hands through her hair, looking a little manic and Emma realised sadly that the woman's rant was at least partially true. Not the last part however-she refused to believe that

'Regina,' she walked over to her and carefully pried the woman's hands away from her mussed hair, holding them tenderly in her own 'Maybe you're right. Maybe I don't know anything-maybe I don't know _enough_-but think about it,' the other woman looked up at her with eyes full of anguish

'Everything I know, everything I've ever heard about you, has been from Henry and that goddamned book-and he only showed me the chapters where you're the villain. I've never heard any of your side of it-I mean, Mary Marg-Sno-my mother,' Regina's mouth twitched with the tiniest smile at Emma's trouble finding the right term

'She told me a couple of things when we were stuck in the Enchanted Forest, but not very much. Regina, all I've heard is the bad stuff and yet somehow I still love you-but if you feel there are things you want to tell me, then fine,' she stepped back and then sat down on the grass, crossing her legs in front of her and gesturing for the other woman to do the same 'You're not ready to face the town and apparently we have some sharing to do. So c'mon, let's talk,'

Regina looked at her for a long moment before rolling her eyes and sitting down opposite her 'I think I'd rather face your parents,'

'And the sarcasm's back. Yay,' Emma smirked

'Do you want me to tell you or not, Ms Swan?'

'Oh no, sorry,' she was still smirking as she pulled one of Regina's hands into her own-holding it gently, reverently 'By all means go ahead,'

* * *

'Wait wait wait, hold up, she told your _mother_?' Emma dropped the pieces of grass she'd been tugging at 'I thought she promised not to?'

'She was a child,' Regina sighed wearily 'Children tend to do things like that,'

'So that's why you hate her right? My mother-because she told on you,'

'Well, yes,' Regina frowned

'Can't believe she did that…can't believe she didn't _tell_ me…Man, she's in so much trouble…' Emma was shaking her head, muttering under her breath

'It was more because of what that led to though,' Regina added before looking away sadly. Emma looked up and frowned herself

'She killed him, didn't she?' she blurted without even thinking 'Your mother killed Daniel,'

'How do you know that?' Regina's eyes went a little wide

'Well my mother told me that you'd once loved a man named Daniel, and that he'd been killed. Your mother's a right bitch so it doesn't take a genius to put two and two together,'

The Mayor blinked at her, shaking her head 'What do you mean my mother "is" a bitch? She's long gone,'

Emma bit her lip and her eyes widened fractionally. Regina didn't miss it.

'_Emma_?'

'Okay so I…well I kinda…met her,'

'WHAT?!' Regina was off the floor in an instant 'You _met_ her? When? How? Why didn't you tell me?!'

Emma jumped up too and put a hand on each of Regina's shoulders in an attempt to calm her

'Why didn't you tell me?' she asked again

'Oh I dunno, maybe because I thought "Hey welcome back to the world of the living, I kissed you awake because I'm your true love even though I'm your nemesis' daughter…oh and _by the way_ when I was in 'Magic Land' I happened across your psychotic bitch of a mother and she tried to kill me multiple times"-was a little bit too over the top,' she didn't mean to get angry, but true love or not-the woman could still be remarkably infuriating. Maybe that was _why_ she loved her.

Oh god-she _loved_ her. Regina. The Evil Queen. Everything had been happening so fast that she'd pretty much ignored the bigger picture, now however, it was beginning to dawn on her quite how difficult and messed up their situation really was-and it worried her.

Regina laughed and Emma huffed, stepping back and crossing her arms

'Sorry,' she was still laughing 'It's just…when you…when you put it like that…psychotic bitch…yeah…sounds about right,'

Emma just stared at her

'What?' she asked as she noticed Emma's expression

'I…it's just…' Emma spluttered; a little shocked at Regina's sudden change in mood 'What's so funny?'

'Nothing it's just…just…you and my _mother_,' she wiped her eyes 'You must have gotten her so mad. I mean you piss _me_ off…she must have been so desperate to murder you,'

'Yeah well,' Emma was feeling a little indignant about being laughed at, though it was better than being the object of Regina's anger 'She made some pretty good attempts,'

That shut her up.

'She didn't hurt you, did she?' suddenly the other woman was by her side, looking her up and down as if any damage caused might still be there

'What? No…Hey!' she squirmed out of the Mayor's reach as she began prodding at her ribs

'I'm fine!'

'Look at me,'

'Regina, I'm fine,'

Suddenly there were hands either side of her face, cupping it carefully so that the other woman could look her deep in the eye. Her gaze was so intense that Emma began to feel a little uncomfortable

'Erm…Regina?'

'Ssh,' was the distracted response

'_Regina?_'

'What?' she still didn't break the eye contact, just continued to stare deep into the Sheriff's eyes, searching

'_Seriously_, Regina!'

'Would you be quiet!' she snapped, sounding every inch Mayor Mills

Emma sighed and stopped talking. That woman's mood swings were going to give her whiplash.

It was at least a minute later when Regina sighed in relief and stepped back, retreating out of Emma's personal space.

'Care to tell me what the hell that was all about?' she asked when Regina offered no further explanation

'I had to be sure,' she shrugged

'About _what_?'

'That you were you,' she shrugged as if there could be no other possible explanation

'As opposed to…?'

'Enchanted. There are all sorts of things my mother could have done to you. In fact I don't know why she _didn't_,'

'Well let's not complain,'

Regina shook her head as if waking herself up 'Right, yeah,'

'Anyway, now I know your motivation for everything can we please go give the town a panic attack?'

She smirked 'Well that's not the whole story, but there's no point you knowing it if they just decide to kill me anyway,' she didn't miss the other woman's flinch

'So we might as well get this whole thing over and done with,' she smiled-a real, proper, genuine smile that sent butterflies fluttering through Emma's stomach- and offered her hand to her 'After you, Sheriff,'

* * *

'Regina!'

'She's awake!'

'The Evil Queen!'

'Quick someone grab her before she puts a spell on us!'

'Ssh wait-isn't that the Sheriff?'

'Emma?' Snow turned, hearing the commotion, and was shocked to see her own daughter standing angrily in front of her…hand in hand with the Evil Queen.

Regina was awake. How was Regina awake? And why the _hell_ was she holding hands with Emma? She knew that Emma hadn't been happy about what they'd done to the Mayor, she knew that it had upset her-presumably because of Henry-she also knew that her daughter had been acting a bit funny since Regina had been gone. She'd never dreamt that it was because she had been searching for a way to bring the wretched woman _back_. Snow didn't even know there was a way-the only way she'd heard of was true loves kiss and that certainly couldn't have been…

Her eyes flicked between the two women's conjoint hands

_Oh god, no._

* * *

'Keep walking keep walking keep walking,' Emma mumbled under her breath into Regina's ear, her thumb rubbing reassuring circles on the woman's hand. Though, if she was honest, both the words and the movement were as much for her reassurance as for the Mayor's. She ignored the angry whispers and outraged shouts that sounded around the Town Hall as they walked through, focusing solely on the feeling of Regina's smooth hand in her own.

'Emma?' Snow asked as she turned to the direction of the noise. The woman's face was a mask of confusion as she examined her daughter, then her eyes fell to their hands and something flickered in them that Emma thought was at least part anger but had something a little scarier in it as well. Something that made a shiver run up her spine and her hand tighten over Regina's.

'Snow,' she greeted, her voice casual-almost challenging the woman to find a problem with her presence-but the woman took no notice. Instead she walked straight past her and grabbed Regina by the collar, pulling her fiercely to the side and slamming her up against the nearest wall. Emma-who refused to let go of Regina's hand-was dragged unceremoniously along behind them.

'WHAT DID YOU DO?' she screeched at her 'WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BABY GIRL?'

The Mayor simply smirked at her, her eyes flickering to the crowd of people watching on in utter confusion

'You may want to dismiss the peasants, dear. I think you'll find this calls for a private audience with your Queen,'

Snow turned her head slightly towards the townsfolk, though kept her eyes fixed on Regina 'Everyone out. Leave. _Now_,' she didn't use the tone often, but it was one not to be messed with. The crowd shuffled out quickly-leaving Ruby hovering in the doorway

'Go on, Ruby,' she said, and Emma didn't miss the danger flashing in her eyes as she stared at Regina

'But…are you sure? Is there nothing I can do?'

She paused, as if considering 'Yes, actually. Get. Charming,' she emphasized the words, filling them with ice and Emma edged a little closer to Regina-who was still pinned close up against the wall. Ruby sprinted off out of the building and Snow turned her attention fully back to the Mayor

'What,' she repeated. Slowly this time, with menace Emma never even would have imagined her capable of. Disney certainly would have been shocked, 'Did. You. Do?'

'She didn't _do_ anything,' Emma piped up, finally finding her voice 'Let her _go_,' she added with a little menace of her own

'Get away, Emma, this doesn't concern you,' Snow replied, still not removing her gaze from Regina

'The hell it doesn't,' she scoffed, trying to push down the worry bubbling away in her chest

'_Emma_,' there was something almost whiney in her mother's voice '_Please_,'

'No,'

'Emma,' this time it was Regina, her eyes serious but unafraid 'It's okay,'

She shook her head

'Emma, your mother is having a temper tantrum-it's nothing to worry about-she used to have them all the time when she was little. It's best if you just do what she wants until she's calmed down a bit,' there was a thump as Snow let Regina down and then slammed her against the wall again. Hard.

'Stop it!' Emma shouted 'Let her go!'

'Emma, be quiet. You're not yourself. You've been bewitched or enchanted or…I don't know…_something_. Either way you don't know what you're saying-back off,'

She would have just knocked her mother out of the way she was so furious-but Regina caught her eye and shook her head-and, reluctantly, she released the woman's hand and took a few paces back.

'Now listen, _Regina_,' Snow growled and it took everything Emma had not to jump back to Regina and pull her away from her 'I don't know how you're awake or what you did to persuade my daughter to protect you-but you're going to tell me what it was so that when I put you to sleep again, you _won't wake up_,'

Regina just laughed 'I didn't _do_ anything,'

'Then who did?' she lifted her hand to Regina's throat and began to apply just the slightest bit of pressure

Regina just sneered at her

'Tell me!' she squeezed tighter and the other woman began to make choking noises. Emma sprang forward and tore Snow off the Mayor, her eyes blazing

'I did,' she growled, holding her mother's shirt tightly so she couldn't get back to hurt Regina, who was coughing quietly, rubbing her neck

Snow's eyes widened fractionally but she shook her head 'No, darling, you couldn't have. Only very powerful magic could have woken her up-and confused you like this,' she smiled kindly at her, as if she were talking to some stupid child

'I'm not _confused_. I woke her up,'

'No,' she shook her head 'No, it would have taken very powerful magic,' she repeated

'Like true love?' Emma asked, a slight smile creeping onto her face and pulling at the edges of her mouth

'Yes, exactly-like true love-and _that_ certainly wasn't what woke her up,' she was shaking her head

'You sure about that?' Emma asked, the smile contorting into a small smirk

'_Yes_,' Snow's eyes hardened

'You're wrong,'

'No,' she started to shake her head again 'No,'

'Oh come along, dear,' Regina made her way over to the other two women, still gently rubbing her neck 'You and I both know you're not that dense,'

Snow just carried on shaking her head '_No_,'

'The thought already occurred to you didn't it? In fact I'll bet it was one of the first things you thought when you saw us. You know it's true,'

'_NO!_'

'Snow,' Emma softened her voice and took one of her mother's hands. Three weeks in Fairytale Land with everyone addressing the woman by that name had been enough to pretty much get her used to saying it herself-it was certainly less of a mouthful than Mary Margaret-and she still hadn't quite managed to call either of her parents by the appropriate pronoun yet. Not to their faces anyway. Hell, she was still calling her father David.

'_No_. Emma you _can't_-not…not her. _Please_. You've been bewitched it's not true-it can't be,'

'If it wasn't true she wouldn't have woken up,' Emma replied simply 'I'll admit I found it a little difficult to believe myself at first,'

'For what it's worth, Snow,' Regina crossed her arms as she stared at the woman 'This isn't exactly how I saw things going either. Your daughter is the most infuriating person I've ever met-yourself and your peasant husband included-and I'd be lying if I said I'd never fantasized about killing her,'

'Hey!' Emma protested, her gaze flying around to Regina-who had walked up to stand close behind her shoulder, one arm snaking around her waist

'Oh come on, Sheriff, you can't honestly say you've never fantasized about killing me as well-can you?'

Emma stood dumbfounded before shaking her head guiltily. Regina smiled then dipped her head down to Emma's neck and whispered 'If it makes it better that's not the only type of fantasy I've had about you,' it was quiet enough that Snow couldn't hear it. She could however see the radiant but mischievous smile that broke out across her daughter's face before she charged forward and grabbed her arm, tugging her away from the Mayor.

'Stop it,' she growled 'This is ridiculous,'

'What is?' Emma snapped back 'Me being in love? What's so wrong about that?'

'You are not _in_ love, Emma,' she seemed to be working very hard not to start shrieking again 'It's a spell. Regina just made you think you are,'

'No she _didn't_,' she pulled her arm from her mother's grip and stalked back to Regina, taking her hand 'It's not a spell, or an enchantment or anything like that. I love her-and you're just gonna have to deal with that,' she glanced at the Mayor-who was staring at her with pride in her dark eyes-before returning her gaze to the woman in front of her 'I _love_ her,' she said again to emphasize her point

But before Snow could respond she was interrupted

'Emma? _Mom_?' a quiet voice came from behind them-no question as to who it belonged to-but there was no time to turn before Henry barrelled into them, wrapping his arms around both women

'Mom is that really you? Are you really back?'

Regina bent down and cupped Henry's face in her hands 'Yes, Henry, it's me,' she smiled at him and the joy in her face made all the anger Emma had been feeling just moments before fade away

'You really did it, Emma!' he turned to her, his face as just as joyful 'You brought her back! I thought you'd given up,'

'Nah,' she smiled as she put a hand on his shoulder-it was a slightly weird feeling not to have it pushed off again by Regina-'I couldn't give up on her,'

Henry's brow creased and he took a step back, inspecting them. Both women straightened up and looked back, equally confused

'How did you do it?' he asked, looking from one to the other before fixing his gaze on her 'I thought we tried everything,'

Emma gave a nervous chuckled 'Not everything, kid, not quite,'

'I'm pretty sure you said you'd tried _everything_,' his frown deepened. Damn that kid and his persistence.

'Emma came up with something rather by accident,' Regina smirked, giving Emma a sidelong glance 'Needless to say it was a lucky accident,' she smiled at her son

'That doesn't answer _how_,' he pushed

'Henry, where's your Grandfather?' Snow interrupted from behind them, her voice sharp

'Parking the car,' Henry said absently without ceasing his examination of his mothers

'Come _on_,' he begged 'why can't you just tell me?'

Emma and Regina exchanged a long look full of raised eyebrows and minute eye movements before Emma sighed and crouched down in front of the boy 'I was sitting with your mother, holding her hand,' she began

'Holding her hand? Why were you holding her hand?' Henry asked

'Kid, if you wanna hear this you're gonna just have to let me get through it, okay?'

He nodded

'Okay. I was sitting holding her hand and I…well I was crying and stuff and her hand was there and I…well I just sorta…'

'Kissed it,' Regina finished for her and somewhere behind her Snow made a little strangled noise in her throat 'She kissed it and I woke up,'

Henry stared, mouth open, eyes flicking from one to the other 'You _kissed_ her?'

Emma nodded

'I mean-_you _kissed her?'

She nodded again

'Wait so does that mean…I mean are you guys…' he wiggled his finger in the air between the two of them 'Are you…like…'

'In love?' a voice finished from behind him

Emma's head snapped up to see her father walking into the room and she backed up quickly to stand protectively between him and Regina

'Well?' he asked 'Are you?'

Emma nodded 'Yes,'

'Right,' he frowned 'Sure,'

Then he lunged for Regina

**Hope you liked it, please let me know what you thought and feel free to leave concrit-I'm always willing to learn**


	4. Part 4

**A/N: I told you-I'm being good. Huge thank yous to reviewers of the last chapter-pleased to know that people are still interested and liking it-thank you to followers and favouriters as well :) So those of you who are really hating Snow right now, well I'm not sure how you'll react to this chapter. Hopefully you'll like it.**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine**

The next few moments were a bit of a blur for Emma.

She remembered limbs, lots of limbs, flying around and tangling together. Then there was something flat and hard-the floor most likely-it was hurdling towards her, or maybe the other way around, either way the result was the same. Her head collided with it with a loud thud and then everything went slightly hazy.

She heard her name-shouted in panic by four different voices-but couldn't make out what other words were coming out of people's mouths. It all sounded a little like they were speaking nonsense, some kind of made up language they all knew but no one had bothered to teach her.

The next thing she was aware of was a hand slipping into hers and a face hovering above her, she didn't know who it belonged to, but whoever it was was really extraordinarily beautiful-with tan skin and dark hair and big brown eyes. Regina. It was Regina. She smiled when she realized the Mayor was the one by her side but she still couldn't make out what the woman was saying. She was aware of the voice, and when she thought about it it definitely was Regina's voice-low and a little raspy, though the panic in it was something she'd never heard there before-but for the life of her she couldn't work out what was being said.

Vaguely, she noted that it might be an idea to reply-or at least make them aware of her state of consciousness. Only she wasn't really _that_ conscious and though she knew she should sit up and answer her, it seemed like a largely impossible feat.

She rolled her head from side to side and blinked rapidly, trying to clear her head, and eventually she managed to pull herself into an upright position. Regina's hands flew to her back to support her, concern in her dark eyes, and Henry appeared at her other side with a hand on her arm

'Are you alright?' Regina's voice finally seemed to be formed in coherent words 'That was a pretty bad blow,'

'Yeah your head made this really great banging noise when it hit the floor,' the boy grinned

'Henry!' both women scolded him at the same time-Regina's voice firm but still kind, Emma's woozy and a little whiney-sounding

'Sorry,' he mumbled 'Are you okay, Emma?'

She nodded absently as a hand drifted to the back of her head to feel the lump there 'I've had worse,'

'You need to go to the hospital-you might have a concussion,' Snow was by her side as well now, her face softer, her voice strangely subdued

'I can't go to the hospital,' she replied

'Why not?'

Her eyes drifted to Regina who looked back questioningly

'Dr. Whale? The staff, the patients, everyone we meet on the way?' she asked as if they were all missing something really huge. They were.

'They'll attack you,' she said directly to Regina

'I don't have to go,' she shrugged

Emma laughed

'I'm not letting you out of my sight,'

There was a crash from the other side of the room and Emma whipped her head around to see what caused it. She wished she hadn't. Her head began to throb, aside from which the cause seemed to have been her father throwing things at the wall

'Charming,' Snow called at him, her voice full of warning

Emma turned back to Regina who was looking at her sternly

'You should really go to the hospital, dear, just in case,'

There was another loud thumping sound, this one followed by a cry of pain and Emma turned-a little slower this time-to see it's source. Her father was standing there cradling one hand in the other, cursing under his breath

'Charming!' Snow marched over to him and took his hand 'What on earth did you do that for?' she chided 'Oh look, you've only gone and broken it!' she sighed and then turned and called to the others 'you three-up-looks like we're going to the hospital anyway,'

* * *

The stares they got in the hospital made Emma's head ache even worse, not to mention the loaded silence that hung in the air between everyone. The doctor-not Dr. Whale as he'd had to be physically restrained and removed at the sight of Regina up and moving-had cleared Emma of concussion but recommended she take some Tylenol once she was home, and she fully intended to obey that order. Then they'd all sat and waited whilst Charming had his hand sorted. It turned out he hadn't broken it badly-just fractured two knuckles-and he got away with a splint rather than a full cast.

The drive home was even more awkward, the silence dragged out until they were all safely into Emma and Snow's apartment-the door locked securely behind them.

'Okay,' Emma started, rubbing the back of her head gingerly 'Can we all please talk about this like adults?…Except Henry, Henry you can…well feel free to be a kid, kid,' he obliged, wondering over to the fridge in search of juice and then turning to scurry up the stairs and give the adults some privacy. Emma turned back to her parents, reaching out with one hand for Regina who took it gratefully in her own.

'We need to get something straight here,' she stared them down 'This is not a joke. This is not a dream. This is most definitely not weird funky magic crap-well not the unnatural sort anyway-I guess it is kinda magic because didn't you all say that true love is the strongest magic. But it's not _fake_. That's the point-and you guys need to get your heads around that,'

'I didn't bewitch her, is the point I think we're going for here,' Regina added, her chin held high 'Even I'm not that low,'

Charming scoffed

'Got something to say?' Emma asked, her voice threatening

'Oh I've got a good few things to say,' he growled back, but Snow put a hand on his arm and turned to look at her daughter

'You're right,' she admitted quietly 'You're not under a spell,' and three sets of eyes turned on her, two full of confusion and one of rage

'How can you _say_ that, Snow?' Charming hissed at her 'It's _Regina_, the Evil Queen. There's no way in hell that our little girl is in love with her-let alone is her true love. It's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard,'

'Hey! I'm not your little girl anymore,' Emma snapped back 'It may have escaped your notice but I'm almost thirty-I can take care of myself,'

'Apparently not-if you think you're in love with the Evil Queen,' he sneered

'_Stop_ calling her that, she's less evil than you have been lately,'

'Okay you listen here, young lady,' Charming was off his chair, as was Emma, and they were both right up in each other's faces 'I've had just about enough of-'

'Charming,'

'-this nonsense. I don't know what happened, or how she got into your head, but I'll tell you one thing-'

'Charming,'

'-she can get right back out of it. I don't care what he have to do, we'll kill the bitch if that's what it takes-'

'CHARMING!'

He stopped, finally taking note of his wife, and it was just as well as his last statement had incensed Emma so greatly that Regina had had to hook a finger into the other woman's collar and drag her back into her arms before she gave her father a fractured something else

'What?' he asked, his face flushed and angry

'It's not a trick,' Snow said calmly, her face sad, disappointed and just the tiniest hint disgusted

'Don't be ridiculous Snow of course it's a trick-how can this possibly be _true_,'

'I don't know,' she sighed 'But it is,'

His eyes moved quickly between the three women before his gaze fell back on his wife. His brow furrowed deeply in confusion he asked 'How do you know?'

'Several things-things I should have seen I guess,' she sounded tired and angry-though the anger seemed partially directed at herself 'It was what happened back at the town hall that made it click though,'

'What was that?' he ground through his teeth

'Regina protected her,' it was a simple statement-one that made both Emma and Regina frown in confusion as well, but for Snow it seemed to make complete sense

'From what?'

'You,'

'_Me_?'

'Yes. When you went for Regina-well Emma was already in front of her but Regina saw what was happening and tried to push her out of the way. She must have known that you presented far more of a threat to her than to Emma-you wouldn't have wanted to hurt Emma-but she put herself between you both anyway. It was like it was a knee-jerk reaction-like she didn't think twice-just saw danger and naturally tried to protect Emma. Charming if that's not love, I don't know what is,'

His head whipped from woman to woman and then landed back looking at Snow again

'Okay…so maybe…_maybe_ Regina feels something for Emma-but what about the other way around. That doesn't prove that our daughter's not enchanted,'

'Actually it does,' Snow continued and Emma just watched on in shock, Regina's body warm and still next to hers-just as caught up in Snow's words as she was 'To start with-Regina wouldn't enchant her if she loves her-that's like love one-oh-one,'

Her father snorted 'Doesn't prove she loves her too,'

'I'm _getting _there,' she glared at him 'Why did Emma and I get sent back to the Enchanted Forest in the first place?'

'Because you got sent through the hat?'

'And why was that?'

Charming looked confused

'Because Emma pushed Regina out of the way. It was like unconscious self-sacrifice, but she did it for the same reason that Regina pushed Emma out of the way earlier-it was second nature. Protect the thing you love no matter the cost, even if you aren't aware that you love it yet. Sound familiar? That's you and me when we first met,'

Her father had sat back down again and was now rubbing at his forehead with his good hand, brow still creased as a ploughed field

'Then of course there's the foul mood that Emma was in the _entire_ time we there,' Emma opened her mouth to protest but then thought better of it 'I thought it was mainly because she missed Henry, and coffee, but there were times that she would not stop going on about Regina. "Regina this, Regina that. Oh God, I'm gonna kill that woman when we get home. Then I'm gonna dig her up and kill her all over again" on and on for hours at a time,'

Emma glanced guiltily at Regina, but to her great surprise the woman was smiling at her 'Nice to know I was missed,' she whispered before turning back to listen to Snow

'When the portal back appeared she kept telling me how she knew it would be Regina that saved us-how she bet that no one else could have done it. You saw everything after that for yourself-her reaction to what you'd done, her fighting to stop it. Charming, you saw how she cried after we gave Regina the apple. I think we both tried to ignore what was right in front of us-but look at them-there's no point denying it anymore,'

Charming was speechless-as was Emma. She'd thought Regina's mood changes gave her whiplash; well her mother's were close to neck-breaking. It hadn't even quite been two hours since the woman was slamming Regina up against a wall and screaming at her-now she was fighting their case? She didn't want to seem ungrateful, but it did seem a little weird.

'Erm, Snow?' she asked carefully 'Can I ask what prompted this change of heart?'

'Yes, dear, I have to say I'm a little confused-as are the bruises I'm sure will be all over my neck tomorrow,' Regina added a little vindictively

Snow sighed and met Emma's gaze 'Look don't get me wrong-I'm still not _okay_ with any of this-but when I saw Regina push you out of the way it…well it's like the last piece fell into place in my head. I think the thought that you liked her more than you'd been letting on occurred to me a couple of times after we went through the hat-but it was such a ridiculous notion that I squashed it down,' her eyes moved to the other woman

'Regina you were right-it _was_ the first thing I thought when I saw you two in the town hall-that's why I was so angry. I guess you could say I was in denial-but there comes a point when you just can't deny something anymore-and I think I've reached it now,'

Emma studied her mother's face carefully 'You think?'

'I _know_,' Snow confirmed 'Emma I'm not okay with this-not nearly-it's messed up and wrong on so many different levels, but you're my _daughter_, I only just got you back-and these past three months have been awful with you hardly speaking to us. I don't want that to be our life. I mean in the end I just want you to be happy, and if someone makes you happy then that's all that should matter so…okay, what I'm trying to say is that…well…if being a part of your life means accepting Regina's presence in it then…I can learn to live with that,'

It wasn't the greatest speech she'd ever heard, but it was something

'…and I'm sorry for trying to strangle her,' she added quietly. She glanced at Regina who shrugged in something akin to acceptance and Emma took a wary step forward, holding her arms out to her mother with a resigned look on her face. Snow's face lit up at the gesture, and she quickly pulled Emma into a tight hug

'Whoa...okay, can't...breath,' she gasped and Snow loosened her hold a little

'Erm, thank you...for...you know,' she murmured quietly and her mother just squeezed tighter again in response.

It was weird, when she thought about it. Snow had started out as her friend-Mary Margaret, the best and closest friend she had (had ever had) in the world. Then the curse broke and suddenly she was her mother, the mother that had abandoned her and there was all this unexpected tension and resentment there-though almost a month together in the Enchanted Forest and most of their issues had been worked out. Emma had had real hope that once they got home they could all have been a proper family. But then everyone had gone crazy and tried to kill the woman that she-albeit unconsciously-loved and things had gone bad again. She couldn't look at them-let alone talk to them-all she'd cared about was getting her Regina back. For three long months it had seemed as if she'd never have everything she wanted-in fact it had seemed like that until five minutes ago.

Now, standing here in the woman's arms, she realised how much she'd missed her. Mary Margaret, Snow, her _mother_. Each one had been ripped away from her before she realised why and now she was almost too afraid to hope that she might have her-every side of her-back again.

'Thank you,' she said again and this time Snow drew back to look at her, her eyes a strange mix of sadness and joy

'Baby girl,' she breathed 'My baby girl all grown up. I just wanted you to be happy,'

'I am happy,' Emma reassured her, her eyes flicking back to Regina

'I know,' she nodded 'I see that now, but I had to be sure. Can you understand that? Can you understand that I had to be completely sure?'

Yes actually, yes she could. She still hated her mother on some level for everything she'd done, but when she thought about it she knew she would have done the exact same thing. If it had been Henry coming home telling her he was in love with some Evil Prince or Princess then she would have, quite fairly, assumed he was out of his mind. She nodded her understanding and then gave her mother a final squeeze before returning to Regina's side.

'Don't even _think_ about it, dear,' the Mayor raised an eyebrow at Emma as she looked back and forth between her and Snow 'I'm not playing happy families,'

Emma looked up at her with puppy eyes 'Please,'

Regina made a disgusted noise and Snow rolled her eyes

'You know,' she sighed, her voice a little sharper than before 'I don't exactly want to play happy families with you either, but if Emma wants us to do something to acknowledge the truce then…' she made a vague hand-waving movement between the two of them before taking a very small step forward

Regina sighed and hopped off her chair, approaching Snow cautiously-as if she were some poisonous animal-and stood there completely still as the other woman wrapped her arms just as cautiously around her

Emma bit down on her lip in an attempt not to laugh at the expression on both women's faces, but as they broke apart she couldn't stop a small giggle bubbling out

'Oh shut up,' Regina growled as she sat down again. Snow just shot her a look, before turning to her husband

'Charming,' she prompted him

'What?' he lifted his head from his hands to follow his wife's gaze from himself to Regina and back again 'You're kidding right?' he asked as he realized her meaning

'Good lord I hope so,' Regina said-not too quietly-to herself through clenched teeth

'If I had to hug her, then so do you,'

'You hugged her because you've accepted all this…I haven't,'

'Charming,' Snow's voice took on that whiney quality again 'I told you, it's true and there's nothing to be done about it,'

He looked down at his bandaged hand 'What about the town?' he asked 'Even if I give in and accept this idiocy-the town won't. They want _blood_, Snow, we were lucky that they went for the apple in the first place. They won't stop until they kill her this time. Dead,'

Emma edged closer to Regina as her father spoke, her arms wrapping around the other woman, her eyes searching for a sign that this might be too much. To her credit the Mayor didn't even flinch. Emma guessed she must be used to people wanting to kill her-shouting for her head, for her blood-it made something twist painfully inside her. Regina was so lonely, so broken that a whole town begging for her death didn't even faze her. It made Emma want to take her and hide her away somewhere where she could heal her, make her feel safe and loved and wanted again, soothe the pain and fill the emptiness inside her. She wanted to love her, and show the world that that was all she needed. Warmth and love and happiness. Family.

'They can't kill her,'

'Emma you might not be able to stop them,' he replied and-to his credit-Emma thought that her father had genuine apology, genuine sadness in his eyes 'You saw Dr. Whale at the hospital. Half the town's in the same state-they're all lining up to take a swing at her. I'm not done with her myself,' he added under his breath

'But it's not even her _fault_,' Emma protested 'Not all of it. It's Cora's and Mr. Gold's and I'm sorry, Snow, but it's partly yours as well. She wouldn't have done half the stuff she's done if the universe hadn't dealt her such a crappy hand. Why can't they _see_ that?'

'Because she's still the one who did them, Emma, that's all that matters to most people,' he sighed

'Well it shouldn't be!' she sounded desperate, she felt it 'You can't go around killing people just because they've wronged you-if you did there'd be no one left on the planet!'

'Emma,' Snow tried to calm her

'No! I'm not…this isn't…they can't just kill her we can't let them. _Please_,' she turned to stare her father straight in the eye 'Davi-Charm…_Dad_. Please. Help me,'

**Okay so yeah I know that was some pretty fast development-but it felt right to me when I was writing it**** because Snow might be prejudiced but she's not stupid****. The way I see it-she was in denial which made her aggressive and protective, but she's clever enough to know she eventually needs to take that step back and analyze the situation. That's what she did in this chapter. Let me know what y'all thought-and I'm completely expecting that some of you will hate what I've done with Snow now. So,**** sorry about that, but feel free to let me know anyway.**


	5. Part 5

**A/N: Here you go, next chap. As always thank you so much to everyone reading this. Especially everyone who's followed favourited and reviewed. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I freaking wish  
**

It was the way she struggled with an address term-the way she ended up on '_Dad_,' and her eyes widened in pleading as she begged him 'Help me,'

That was what broke down his last defense.

This was his daughter for crying out loud-the little girl he'd literally died trying to save. Did it really matter who she loved?-as long as she was happy. Hadn't his own father-adoptive father-disapproved of his true love? That was one of the things that had made it so magical, the way they'd had to fight so hard to be together, it was what had proved they were meant to be. So what right did he have to stand between his daughter and happiness?

He chanced a look at the Mayor, sitting with her arms wrapped tightly around Emma, her eyes glued to the woman's face. He'd never seen the Queen look like that before-but he had seen that look. It was the same expression Snow looked at him with before they headed into danger-the look that said "You are my world, I'd do anything to keep you safe"-it was a look which could only mean true love.

So he couldn't deny it. The pleading in his daughter's face, the fierce protectiveness in Regina's. Snow had been right-when you stepped back and looked at it, it was almost painfully obvious.

So how could he not help her, his little girl?-even if she wasn't so little anymore. How could he not protect the thing she loved when she loved it so dearly? Just like his wife had said-it wasn't important what or who it was that was making her happy, just so long as she _was_ happy, that was all that should matter.

How was it that the women in his life were always right?

* * *

Her father's nod of agreement was one of the greatest things she'd seen in her entire life. Emma flew from Regina's arms to wrap her own around her father

'Thank you,' she repeated over and over into his shoulder 'Thank you. Thank you. Thank you,'

He laughed, mainly from shock at the open display of affection

'It's okay,' he pushed her back-a little reluctantly-to look into her eyes 'But Emma you have to understand-I'll do my best-'

'We will,' Snow corrected firmly

'_We'll_ do our best-but the town is stubborn when it comes to Regina. We can't make any promises,' Emma nodded to say she understood, but all she really cared about was that he'd said yes. They were going to protect her-fight for her-her _parents_.

'We should probably go now,' Snow stood from her chair 'The sooner we start the better,'

Her father nodded and stood as well, but before he left he dropped a gentle, nervous kiss to Emma's forehead.

'Stay safe until we're back,' and with that the door swung shut behind them. Emma couldn't help the feeling of déjà vu that came with the image of them leaving her at the apartment whilst they went out to attend to things, and she'd almost started to panic when the feel of Regina's arms-soft, warm and definitely alive-came snaking around her waist from behind

'Well that was an interesting conversation,' she purred into Emma's neck, accompanied by several small kisses 'Your parents really are the strangest people,'

'Mm,' Emma hummed in response, closing her eyes in contentment 'They are a bit confusing,'

'Pretty much persuaded themselves,' she kissed her jaw

'Yep,'

'Guess we must be pretty convincing,' her ear

'I guess,'

'Or maybe they're just pushovers,' her cheek

'Maybe,'

'Either way,' she spun Emma to face her 'They've gone now,' and planted a kiss on her nose

'Gone,' she opened her eyes again

'And we're alone,'

'Mhm,' Emma edged closer

'You know what that means,' Regina's mouth was millimeters from Emma's

'Yep,' she smiled, leaning in to close the gap

'Time to talk to Henry,' Regina pulled back suddenly and smirked at Emma before turning on her heel and walking off to find their son

'Hey!' Emma shouted after her 'That's not funny!'

Regina's laughter was her only response

'Not fair,' Emma grumbled as she followed Regina up the stairs

'Careful, dear, you're starting to sound like your mother,'

'Hey that's not…I mean…' she huffed 'I hate you,'

'I know,' Regina smirked, stopping and turning to plant another quick kiss to Emma's jaw before carrying on up the stairs 'Why don't you tell Henry that, dear,'

* * *

'So, you're in love with each other?' He asked for about the thousandth time

'Yes,' Emma said, another thousandth less patiently

'So you're like-a couple?'

'Well we've hardly got that far in our own conversation yet, dear-but yes-I believe that is the general protocol,' Regina answered her mouth pulling up ever so slightly at one side

'_You_ love her?' he asked Regina, his face incredulous

'I am capable of love, Henry,' she sighed

'Well of course you are-you love me-I just thought you hated Emma,' her face blossomed into a full smile when he said she loved him-Emma didn't miss it.

'Of course I don't hate Emma…not all the time, anyway,'

'But you do sometimes?' he frowned

'Henry, Emma and I are very different people-we're bound to have conflicts of interest-in fact on the stairs she was just telling me that-'

'_Anyway-_the point is, Henry,' Emma interrupted, glaring at Regina who was smirking happily 'That even though we're very different-we still care about each other very deeply. Is it really so hard to believe that?'

'Oh no,' he shook his head, looking back at the radio he was fiddling with 'I already knew that you loved Mom,'

Both women stared at him

'Er-what?' Emma asked 'How?'

'C'mon, Emma, you were almost more upset than I was when they tried to kill her. You _were_ more upset to start with-before I really realized the consequences of what happened. And then you spent all that time searching for a way to save her-just like Gramps did for Snow White in the book-only you tried even more than he did. You spent months trying and every time we tried something and it didn't work it just made you sadder. It doesn't take a genius-or an adult-to work out that you loved her,'

'If you knew then why were you so surprised that I kissed her awake?'

'Because true loves kiss goes both ways-I didn't know she loved you,' he shrugged

'Well I do,' Regina stated, her voice firm 'Really,'

Henry went quiet then, his hands stilling over their work

'Hang on,' he looked up at them 'Does that mean that I get you both? Together? No more fighting or choosing sides or anything like…like a family?'

Regina crouched down next to Emma and took one of Henry's hands

'Yeah, kid,' Emma smiled 'We're gonna be a family,' that joy was back in both Henry and Regina's eyes and it warmed her heart almost uncomfortably. She wasn't really used to happiness either, she wasn't used to belonging. Her mind drifted to her parents-out trying to persuade the town to spare Regina-she only hoped they'd be successful or, knowing her luck, their happy ending would be gone just as quickly as it came.

* * *

'Thanks for letting me put him to bed,'

'He's your son,' Emma shrugged

'He's yours too,' Regina handed her a glass of wine and then sat beside her on the couch 'No matter how much I might have tried to deny it at first,'

'You certainly did that,' Emma laughed, taking a sip of the drink 'You know we really should have seen this coming,'

'What?' Regina raised a perfect eyebrow

'This,' she waved a finger between them 'Us ending up…well…you know,'

'Why should we have seen it coming?' she cocked her head to one side, her perfect forehead creasing

'Because we hate each other…hat_ed_ each other. That's how it always happens in the movies,'

'Need I remind you this is not a movie, Ms Swan,' she rolled her eyes but smiled despite herself

'It's a book though,' Emma grinned 'Maybe they could make a movie,'

'I don't think that would be a good idea,' Regina frowned and looked away

'Why not?' she put a gentle hand on the other woman's arm

'Because,' Regina looked back and met her eyes 'In movies the bad guy always gets killed,'

Her heart twisted. Well done, Emma that was a great thing to say.

'Maybe we won't make it into a movie,' she mumbled in apology 'Movies are stupid anyway,'

'Hmm,' the other woman shrugged 'Some of them. Especially Disney-they got it all wrong,' she grinned, a little evilly

'Hey, yeah, I meant to ask you about that. How does that work? I mean like-how does Disney know all your stories?'

'They don't know them,' she shrugged 'They got them all wrong,'

'Yes but they still _know_ stuff-like your names,'

She shrugged again 'I expect someone got out,'

'Of Storybrooke?'

She shook her head 'Of Fairytale Land. This isn't the first time people have come to this world-it won't be the last either. There are portals and things all over the place, all you need is the right bit of enchanted foliage and you could go anywhere in the universe,'

'Foliage? Like…Jack and the Beanstalk?'

'Something like that. I expect someone found their way here years ago and ended up in the film industry-they might have lost their memory on the way over and little details might have bled through-or they just wanted to rewrite things for themselves. Either way, no one would have known they were real stories,'

Emma frowned 'But the first Disney film came out in like the fifties-and all the stories existed way before that. The original fairy tales date from centuries ago,'

Regina took another sip of her wine 'Portals can mess with time. If it's a good portal it should take you to the equivalent time in another land, but if it's an unreliable one-if the magic isn't very strong-it could jump you a hundred-a thousand-years into the past. Any number of people in Earth history could have been from my world. For all we know the brothers Grimm were from the Enchanted Forest,'

Emma nearly spat out her wine '_What_?'

Regina just looked at her over her glass 'Well it would make a lot of sense,' she took in Emma's incredulous face 'I'm not saying they definitely _were_, Emma, I'm just saying it's altogether possible,'

'Oh god they _were_, weren't they? Or else how would they have come up with the fairy tales?' she took a big gulp of her drink

'They didn't make them up you know, they just wrote them down. They could have heard them from any number of people. Emma, stories are somewhat universal, that doesn't mean they're all true-I mean have you read any original fairy tales?'

Emma shook her head

'Well in the original story of Snow White, the Evil Queen-me-was put in white hot iron shoes and made to dance to death at Snow White's wedding. Personally, I wasn't even _invited_ to your parents' nuptials. Tales get distorted as they travel,' she shrugged, smirking, before catching Emma's gaze and the smile fell off her face

'Emma?'

'That's…that's _horrible_,' her face was a mask of horror as she stared at Regina

'What is?' the Mayor stared at her in confusion

'Burning shoes…dancing to death…I…' she felt sick 'How can you even talk about that? I mean that…that's you. That story's about _you_,'

Regina put a comforting hand on Emma's arm 'But it's not really. That isn't what happened,'

'But it might have been! It occurred to someone out there,' she made a large sweeping gesture with her arm 'someone thought "Hmm, how shall we deal with the Evil Queen? Oh, I know, we'll stick her in burning hot metal shoes and make her _dance to death_,'

'Well I'm not sure about the dancing,' came a voice from the doorway and both women jumped around to see Dr. Whale standing there, a small crowd of rather angry looking people behind him in the hallway 'But that whole burning shoe thing…that's not bad,'

* * *

Emma's initial reaction was to jump up and draw her gun-only to realize she didn't _have_ her gun-and she'd have to settle for the next best thing. What that was she had no idea.

'Back off, Whale,' she snarled through clenched teeth, standing steadfastly between Regina and the small crowd

'Aw how sweet, Regina, you've trained your pet as a guard dog,'

Regina lunged for the Doctor's throat so fast Emma didn't have time to stop her-and in one swift movement he was pinned up against the wall, his hands clawing at the one Regina had clasped around his neck

'Hey!' he shouted, though a little breathlessly 'Let go!'

'Take. It. Back,' Regina's voice was quiet, but deadly and the crowd-looking significantly less menacing-just looked on in shock. Even Emma found she couldn't quite make her body move

'Ow-Ouch! Regina!-let me go!...Sheriff…Sheriff make her let me go,' he sounded even more breathless this time, his voice hoarse

'Sorry,' Emma shrugged, finding her voice again 'Can't. Don't you know not to get in the way of an Evil Queen when you've pissed her off?'

Dr. Whale's eyes widened as he looked from Emma to Regina and back again

'Besides-she's sexy when she's angry,'

He coughed a little and continued to struggle 'Let. Me. Go,' he croaked

'Take. It. Back,' she replied, her voice dangerously calm

'I…I don't-'he began to splutter as the pressure on his throat increased 'Okay!...Okay!' he choked out 'I take it back. No iron shoes,'

Emma saw something flash in Regina's eyes and her hand tightened again 'Not. That,'

Dr. Whale looked perplexed…as well as a little purple. Emma figured it was probably time to intervene

'Regina?' she put a careful hand on the woman's arm 'Maybe you should…_stop_ now,'

'Not until he takes it back,'

Emma turned to him 'Tell her you're sorry for calling me a guard dog,'

'I…Wha…'

She squeezed harder and he began to make gurgling noises

'Sooner might be better than later,' Emma added, but she still tugged gently at the Mayor's fingers, easing the pressure

'Sorry,' the Doctor gasped between ragged breaths

'What was that, dear?' Regina's eyes flashed in something close to pleasure

'Sorry,'

'What?'

'SORRY!'

The hand came away and he slumped to the floor, drawing in long ragged breaths. Emma took Regina by the shoulders and pulled her firmly away from him, turning on her the moment they were safely out of earshot

'What the _hell_ was that, Regina?'

The other woman sighed happily, flexing her fingers 'Let's call it payback,' she grinned, her eyes flashing with something close to glee

'Let's call it attempted _murder_,' Emma crossed her arms

'Oh don't be melodramatic, dear. It's no more than your mother did to me earlier,'

'That was different,' Emma replied through her teeth

Regina raised an eyebrow 'How exactly?'

'She doesn't need to persuade an entire town that she's no longer a threat-or do you _want _them to torture and kill you?'

'Well if they're going to I might as well get my revenge first,'

'Against Dr. Whale?' Emma frowned 'What did he do to you? Actually, more to the point, who _is_ he?'

'You wouldn't believe me if I told you,' Regina sighed again, this time a little wearily 'It's not relevant anyway,'

'It is if you try to _strangle_ him for it,' Emma whispered angrily, aware of the people in the doorway looking like they were trying to listen into the conversation

'That's not why I did it,'

'I know, you did it because he called me a guard dog, but you gotta admit that was a slight overreaction,'

'I did it because he was implying that I controlled you. Like you were bewitched,'

'Oh,' Emma breathed 'That crap again,'

'It's what everyone's going to think, Emma. No one's going to believe that I actually care about you-or vice versa,'

'Then we're just gonna have to prove otherwise,' she replied stubbornly, taking Regina's hand and walking back over to the group. Dr. Whale had picked himself up off the floor and was standing at the crowd's head again-looking a little disheveled, but still determined.

'So,' Emma asked casually 'Mind telling me what you're all doing breaking into a private residence? Or do I need to arrest you and interrogate you all down at the station?'

Dr. Whale scoffed 'It's not a private residence when you're harboring a fugitive,'

'I can't imagine what you're talking about, Doctor,' Emma smiled sweetly at him 'Now if you wouldn't mind leaving we were just about to have dinner

'Well then we'll make this easy,' he replied, rubbing his sore neck 'You give us Regina-we leave you to your meal,'

Emma felt Regina move just the slightest inch closer to her and the quickest of quick glances to the woman's face told her all she needed to know. The Mayor was scared. Try as she might to hide it behind bravado and malice and pride-Emma could see it in the woman's soulful dark eyes, she only hoped that Whale didn't.

'You're not taking her anywhere,' she replied, eyes flashing nearly as dangerously as Regina's had before 'If you want to you'll have to go through me,'

'And what makes you so sure I won't?'

'You really want to cross Snow and Charming? I am their daughter, after all,' she smirked, knowing she'd won

'Hmm,' Whale hummed, looking thoughtful as he stroked his reddened throat 'Good thing they're not my monarchs then isn't it?' and with that he grabbed Emma forcefully around the waist-someone next to him helping him as another two people grabbed Regina. Emma struggled, looking around desperately for someone who might oppose this decision-Ruby or one of the dwarfs-but she didn't really recognize any of the small crowd. If they'd been in the book then they certainly hadn't been in the bits she'd read-and apparently none of them respected her parents' authority. She thrashed against the hold the two men had on her-but it was no use-they had her in a near vice-like grip and she couldn't break free. Her eyes searched the crowd for Regina but she couldn't find her before the strange smelling cloth covered her face and things went dark for the second time that day.

**Ehehe cliffhanger. Sorry but they're so much fun. Hope you enjoyed it anyway-please let me know what you thought :)**


	6. Part 6

**A/N: Sorry this took longer than I meant it to-this chapter just did not want to come out. It's a little difficult to get the balance between what's scientifically possible and what's dramatic and interesting but hopefully I did okay. Also gonna warn you, this chapter's pretty heavy-it's the reason I upped the rating to T. I do this thing where I make things a lot worse before they get better-or of course I just keep them bad. You'll have to keep reading to find out which way it goes :P**

**Massive thank you to everyone who's followed/favourited this story. Especially huge thanks to those who've reviewed, my readers' opinions really do mean a lot to me, I take everything you say into consideration so it's always great to hear from you :)  
**

**Disclaimer: Yeah it's still not mine**

She woke up to the sound of metal being scraped against metal. The kind of sound you hear in workshops and factories. Her head lolled from side to side as awareness came back to her and she opened her eyes slowly-all too conscious of the splitting pain in her skull. Wooden floors plus wine plus chloroform probably wasn't the healthiest way to treat a head.

'Regina?' the word came out a little slurred, but she was proud of the fact she'd managed to get it out at all

'Oh, good, you're awake,' the voice wasn't Regina's-it was Whale's-and it made Emma's skin crawl

'Wouldn't want you to miss the show-especially not when you had so much design input,'

She felt herself being yanked off the floor, vaguely noting that her hands had been bound tightly behind her back, and was pushed blinking through a door into a big room full of tools. She'd been right-it was a workshop and this was the room the sound had been coming from-a workshop full of strangely shaped tools and several glowing incinerators. Regina was chained to a tall pole in the far corner of the room, and as the other woman's eyes sought her out, Emma felt her heart leap fearfully in her chest. Fear is seldom pleasant, but Emma swore she'd never seen anything quite so heart-breaking as the look of sheer terror in the Mayor's eyes. Most likely because it looked so out of place there-people were supposed to be afraid of Regina-not the other way around.

'Can you guess what we're doing?' Whale asked as he led her closer to the other woman, there was an almost child-like excitement in his voice

'Burning her at the stake?' Emma asked, her voice laced with sarcasm

'Not quite,' he laughed 'But something like that,'

Now they were closer Emma could see everything. The gag in Regina's mouth, then the metal pole she was tied to, the layers of metal chain holding her to it. Metal, metal, metal-everything metal-and then it clicked.

"_Put in white hot iron shoes and made to dance to death"_

"_We'll stick her in burning hot metal"_

"_Not sure about the dancing…that burning shoe thing…not bad"_

No.

He could _not _have been serious. You'd have to be a…a…psychopath to really plan on doing something like that-and yet-here they were, in a workshop full of incinerators. Suddenly she was all too aware of the elevated temperature of the room.

Metal and fire. Burning metal.

Her head spun to look at him almost of its own accord and he grinned at her 'You like it?'

Emma felt sick. She was actually going to be sick.

'Thought you would. Let's call it-poetic justice. Now,' he let go of her arms and pushed her to the floor again 'You stay there. I need to get started,'

He walked off to a control panel in the corner and began pressing buttons 'Of course,' he rambled 'It would be far more effective if we could put her _in_ the incinerator, but A-it's not quite big enough and B-she'd be cooked before we'd had our fun. Wouldn't want that,' he flashed a smile in Emma's direction 'Besides this'll work well enough-won't quite be able to get the metal to melting point but it should be hot enough to burn,'

He walked away from the controls and picked up several cans of accelerant, walking around and emptying one after another onto the floor, leaving only a tiny circle of untouched ground around Regina.

'Burns at about eight hundred and seventy degrees that stuff,' he grinned at Emma 'Plenty hot enough to get things…blistering,' and with that he picked up a lighter, lit it, and dropped it onto the fuel.

Emma jumped off the ground as quickly as she could with her hands bound, but it was not quick enough to stop the lighter from setting the room ablaze. She was up and running but before she'd reached Regina there was a thick barrier of yellow-blue flame between the two of them. Regina was struggling against the chains holding her, but Emma could see it was useless-as could the Mayor herself. Her dark eyes lifted to meet Emma's and that look was there again. That same goddamned look she'd given her before eating the apple, and again down in the mausoleum.

She hadn't known what it meant then, but staring into the woman's eyes Emma finally understood. It was a look that said a thousand things, things you weren't supposed to analyze, but the general message-the overwhelming truth at its core- said, _screamed _"I love you" and just as it had the first time she'd seen it, it also said "Goodbye"

Whale was her side of the flames, pressing more buttons on the control panel before the incinerator made a disturbing whirring noise and a panel at the front lifted down, opening it wider. Emma looked back to Regina and saw the heat from both fire and machine beginning to shimmer around her in waves as she continued to struggle against the chains.

'Time to burn, witch,' Whale jeered as he emptied more fuel onto the flames before crossing his arms to stare happily at the thrashing Mayor.

Emma looked around frantically for something that might help her shed her own bonds, but by the feel of it they were chain as well, so none of the sharp tools in there would be much use. There was a quiet whimper from Regina and she turned to see the other woman twisting to try and move the chains-which were beginning to glow a dull orange-away from her skin.

Without another thought Emma ran at Whale, using a shoulder to tackle him to the ground and pinning him there with her body. There was another whimper, louder this time, and a quick glance told Emma that the chains were glowing brighter, hotter. It was also all the time Whale needed to flip her onto her back and pin her to the ground instead. She kicked against him but he was just as strong as she was-and not suffering from a splitting headache.

'You can't save her,' he gloated 'She's going to _burn_,'

As if to emphasize his point he reached out to carelessly throw another whole can onto the fire. It landed a metre or so away from Regina and exploded, showering tiny flames onto her and eliciting a strangled cry as her clothing began to ignite.

He turned back to her, smirking, just as there was a scream from the corner and Emma lifted her head just enough to see smoke rising from Regina's clothes as both fire and chain burnt through them, charred bits of material floating to the ground as the Mayor gasped in pain. The knot she'd thought gone was back-twisting in her stomach for all it was worth, her heart twisting with it. She squirmed under Whale's hold but it was no good-she couldn't shake him off

'Stop it!' she yelled at him 'Let her go, Whale!'

He tipped his head to the side and gave an exaggerated sigh, before laughing and shaking his head 'Don't think I'll be doing that, Sheriff,' he turned his head towards Regina as she let out another scream of pain 'You see, I enjoy that sound too much,'

God, the man really was a psychopath. If Regina hadn't been dying she would have jumped up and run as far from him as possible. But she was - dying. Regina was _dying_-at least if her agonized cries were anything to go by. Emma tried to calm herself but found she really couldn't, she was beyond calm now, and the knot in her stomach was almost as painful as the pounding in her head. She didn't know what to do, and another glance over to Regina made a silent sob tear through her body. The woman was struggling, but not as fiercely now, and through the wall of flame Emma could just make out the angry red burns beneath the white-hot glow of the chains that held her.

'Please,' she looked up at the doctor-who also seemed distracted by the sight before them-only his face was full of pleasure 'Please,' another sob tore through her 'Stop this,' she couldn't believe she was begging again. She hated begging, but if anyone was worth it, Regina was 'Stop this, let her go,'

'No,' he snarled

'Please,'

He put an arm underneath her throat and dug it in so she couldn't breathe properly

'Not such a nice feeling is it?' he smirked as she gasped for breath

'_Please_,' she asked again, her voice rasping as she tried to breathe

He increased the pressure with his arm and dark spots began to swim in front of Emma's eyes

'Shut up or I'll kill you too,' he snarled at her, exchanging his arm for a hand and squeezing tighter

She looked up at him with wide eyes, her chest heaving as she tried to take in air '_PLE_..._PLEASE_,' she cried, unashamed '_PLEASE_…_let her_…_go_,'

She felt his hand straining as it constricted harder around her throat and the dots began to overtake her vision. The last thing she felt was the single tear that made its way down her cheek, the last thing she heard through the roar of fire -Regina's tortured scream.

* * *

When she woke up, _again_, her very first thought was that she'd like to make it through tomorrow without losing consciousness once. That'd be just grand. Then the memories came flooding back to her and she bolted upright, her eyes flying around in search of Regina.

'It's okay, Emma,' a voice reassured her 'she's alive,'

Emma turned to see her mother sitting in a chair next to her, her face grave, and Emma finally noted that she was no longer on the workshop floor but lying in a hospital bed

'Where is she?' her voice was hoarse and panicked, but she didn't particularly care

Snow smiled gently 'She's here too. We got to you both in time,'

'Where?' she asked again. She wouldn't be happy until she saw the Mayor for herself; she'd spent so long without her she needed to see for sure that she hadn't been lost again.

'Next door,' Snow sighed, knowing it was useless to keep the information from her. Emma jumped up-only swaying slightly as she did so-and made her way to the door of her room. She noted absently-but also rather thankfully-that she hadn't been changed from her clothes into one of those god-awful hospital gowns. She most likely had her mother to thank for that.

She stumbled out of her room and practically fell into the room on the right of hers

'Erm, Emma,' Snow called from behind her just as the two occupants of the room began shouting angrily at her in a language she wasn't quite sure she understood-though admittedly that was quite possibly the effect of the painkillers

'Wrong room,' her mother smiled apologetically at the people, hoicking Emma out by the arm and shutting the door behind them

Emma just frowned in confusion 'Thought you said next door?'

'I meant the other next door,' Snow sighed, rolling her eyes, but Emma was off again. She opened the door a little more gracefully this time, though she still almost tripped over her feet as she rushed to the Mayor's side.

'Regina?' she asked the still form of the woman on the bed, the image was painfully familiar and she had to work incredibly hard not to scream. Unlike the last time, however, the Mayor's chest was rising and falling in a steady pattern that proved she was still in the land of the living. Emma collapsed into a chair and sighed in relief, only then noticing her father sitting on the opposite side of the bed.

'I see you're awake then,' he smiled gently and she nodded in response

'Were you the ones who saved us?' she asked quietly, her eyes drifting back to Regina's sleeping form

Her father nodded 'Archie heard that Dr. Whale had led a mob over to your place to get Regina but once we got back there you'd already gone. He hid is tracks well but we went to Ruby and she managed to sniff you out eventually. Only wish we could have found you sooner,' he sighed and his own gaze fell on Regina

'How bad is it?' Emma asked, her voice small. She didn't really want to know, but at the same time she needed to

'Bad,' he wiped a tired hand across his face 'We can't be totally sure yet. She was awake for a little while before but she was in a lot of pain so the doctor put her out-although it should be enough for when she wakes up again. She'll probably need more painkillers later on today,'

'She'll be okay though?' the knot twisted tighter

'Hopefully, yes. The burns are nasty, _really_ nasty-she's gonna need some operations. And even after that they'll take a lot of time to heal-but if the operations go well, then yeah she'll be fine,'

She sighed in relief. That was all she needed to hear. She'd wait forever for Regina to get better just as long as she did.

'Thank you,' she looked up at her father and then turned to catch her mother's eye 'Thank you for saving her for me,'

Her parents smiled, a little sadly -something in their eyes she couldn't quite place- and Charming stood, crossing the room to put an arm around Snow 'It's what we're here for, Emma-protecting your happiness,' his smile was tight now 'Even if it takes us a while to realize how that's best done,'

In the bed Regina began to stir and Snow pulled Charming towards the door 'Just so you know, Emma, Whale and his mob have been taken care of. We'll fill you in on the details later,'

Emma nodded

'If you need anything else we'll be in the waiting room-just send a nurse to get us, okay?' Emma looked at the clock to see it was nearing nine in the morning-they'd been away all night

'Henry?' she asked

'Ruby's got him,' her father answered 'He's alright,'

She smiled at them 'Thank you,' she said again; she didn't really know what else she could do

'Not a problem,' Snow replied, smiling herself 'We kinda owed you big time anyway,' and with that she pulled her husband from the room and shut the door, leaving Emma alone with the slowly awaking Mayor.

She looked around and spotted a heap on a chair in the corner which, on closer inspection, turned out to be a tattered mess of blackened scorched clothing. It made Emma's stomach lurch.

'Emma?' Regina's voice was quiet but strong and Emma turned quickly to rush back to her bedside

'Heya,' she beamed at her, one hand finding its way to the other woman's cheek and stroking it tenderly

'You know,' Regina breathed 'I'm getting the strongest sense of déjà vu right now,' Emma laughed, relief flooding through her

'Really? Can't imagine why,'

'Hmm,' she sighed 'me neither actually. You didn't kiss me this time,'

'I didn't really kiss you last time either. Besides,' Emma eyed the various tubes the Mayor was hooked up to 'I'm not sure that's the most sensible idea right now, you know,'

Regina's eyes darkened 'I just nearly got burnt alive, I don't _want_ sensible-I want you,'

'Well if you insist,' she leant forward and placed a light, careful kiss to Regina's lips before pulling away again

'Seriously? That's all I get?' she raised an eyebrow before trying to sit upright and reach for the Sheriff. The movement made her wince and fall back against the pillows again and Emma finally tore her eyes from Regina's face to inspect her body. Her arms-the only currently exposed part of her-were bandaged up with dressings from shoulder to halfway down her forearm. There were small areas of unmarked skin beneath that going down to her wrists, but her palms and the backs of her hands were also bandaged to cover burns-most likely attained from her burning clothing.

It was horrible, but Emma was suddenly desperate to see the rest of the damage. She needed to know exactly to what extent her Mayor had been hurt-the woman seemed well enough, but she was still fairly drugged up-and Emma needed to know how bad 'bad' really was.

She pulled away the light sheet that was covering her and tugged gently at Regina's hospital gown

'Okay, Ms Swan, when I said a kiss I didn't mean…' but the smirk fell off Regina's face as she realized what Emma was doing 'Emma…' she protested, but she wasn't listening

She lifted the gown slowly, inch by inch up her thighs until she reached the first sign of scorching. The underwear she wore beneath the gown was blackened and a little singed, and the nurses clearly hadn't quite been able to bandage her hips properly. There were pieces of white dressing held on with surgical tape but they didn't completely cover all the marks. Emma bit down on her lip as she began to push the gown further up

'Emma,' Regina's voice was almost pleading as she moved a restraining hand to the Sheriff's 'Don't,' she shook her head, eyes wide

'I have to see,' she replied softly pushing the Mayor's hand away

Regina's abdomen was completely covered in the sterile white dressing, though parts of it looked like it might need changing soon as something from the wounds appeared to be seeping through. She knew she shouldn't- but she had to see-so Emma took the edge of it, and very gently lifted the dressing up off her stomach.

Once she had, of course, she wished she hadn't. She gasped loudly and her heart rate picked up as she surveyed the damage done to Regina's midsection. The least affected parts were covered in a criss-cross of angry red welts where the metal had clearly burnt her, but thankfully had not done too much damage. The worst parts, however, well Emma wasn't sure if they made her want to cry, scream, be sick or all three. There were lines where the burning chains had cut and burnt right down into the flesh. Each of these wounds was scorched at the edge-the skin charred black at either side-the rest of the flesh slightly blackened as well, all of it weeping clear fluid.

'Regina,' she breathed, barely audible 'this is…' awful, horrific, frightful. She didn't know what the right word was-only that it that it was some mixture of the above plus a million more. The damage was inconceivable -apparently 'bad' meant 'very incredibly ridiculously bad'. How could that be fixable? It looked so…permanent.

'He lied to me didn't he?' Emma asked, without even really meaning to 'It's worse than he said,'

Regina looked away-replacing the dressing and tugging her gown back into place-it was all the answer she needed.

'How bad is it, Regina?' the shake in her voice gave away the fear she'd been working to mask

'_Regina_?' she asked again when the woman still did not answer

'The doctor said that the damage is too extensive even for skin grafts. All the skin would have to come from my legs and there's not enough,' she finally met Emma's gaze, her expression begging the other woman to understand

'So what does that _mean_?' it felt like the knot in her stomach was attempting cat's cradle…while blindfolded…and drunk

The Mayor let out a long shaky breath 'It means I don't have long, Emma. They drugged me so I could wake up...so I could say goodbye,'

**Let me know what you thought, I know it wasn't very nice but then I'm just a meany like that and I promise next chap will be up asap  
**

**Incidentally, I made a tumblr to keep people updated and for if people want to talk to me/submit prompts or anything. So if you're on tumblr feel free to come follow me-or just keep an eye on the blog for updates. I'm skyethewriter over there as well :)  
**


	7. Part 7

**A/N: Okay I felt mean leaving it on another cliffhanger and since I had the next part mainly written I finished it off. I did say asap didn't I? Anyway, so here y'all are-Part 7-hope you enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: My ownership hasn't changed in the last two hours  
**

Everything stopped, including-she was certain-her heart. Her brain definitely did-though the state her head was in that wasn't such a surprise.

'No,' she shook her head, barely aware of the tears it shook from her eyes. When had she started to cry? She certainly hadn't noticed it happening, god she hated crying 'No,'

'I'm sorry, Emma…' Regina's face was full of pain-and she knew it wasn't from the burns

'Don't be sorry,' she said, her head still shaking in denial 'Be better,'

The other woman smiled a sad smile and reached for Emma's hand 'We knew this was going to happen,'

'No,'

'It was inevitable,'

'No,'

'I've hurt too many people for them to just let it go. I deserve this,'

'_No_,'

'Careful, dear, you're sounding like your mother again,' she smirked

'And you're sounding like a martyr again, Regina. I thought you agreed to stop that,'

'I think I earned it this time around,' she threaded her fingers through the Sheriff's

Emma was silent for a long moment. She couldn't argue with that, and she needed to think anyway. There had to be _something_. Something they could do to save Regina-because by all that was goddamned fucking holy she was _not_ losing her again.

'Magic it,' she said suddenly. She really seemed to have trouble with her brain to mouth filter around the Mayor

Regina just raised an eyebrow 'Magic it?' she asked, her voice full of quiet wit

'Well can't you? Just magic yourself better,' Emma's voice was verging on panicked, her eyes a little wild 'Hocus Pocus. Abracadabra. Bye-bye fatal burns-right?'

Regina laughed without much humour 'If only it were that easy,'

'Well why _isn't_ it?'

'Emma,' she turned her weary head to look the other woman straight in the eye 'I _can't_, okay? Don't ask me to tell you why-I just can't,'

Emma slid down off her chair onto her knees, edging even closer to the bed so her face was only a breath away from Regina's 'Tell me,' she begged, with her face as well as her voice

'Were you not _listening_ to what I just said?'

'Tell me,' she repeated

'Emma,'

'Tell me. Please,'

'You don't want to know, Emma,'

'That's exactly why I need to,' she squeezed Regina's hand in reassurance and the woman took in a long, deep breath

'I have no magic,' she said simply

Well that…was not what she'd been expecting.

'What?'

'I have no magic-so I can't magic myself better,' she sighed

'Well why don't you have magic? There's magic in Storybrooke-and no, wait, you brought us home. You brought me and Snow back home, didn't you?-so you must have magic,' seriously no brain-mouth filter

'Yes, I brought you home,' she broke away from Emma's gaze and looked up at the dull, off-white ceiling

'So why don't you have magic?'

'_Because_ I brought you home,'

Emma frowned 'What does that have to do with anything?'

'When Rumple brought magic here-I didn't get my magic back,'

'Yeah that's why you couldn't get the hat working,'

'Exactly. I managed to harness bits here and there-get a couple of spells working-but the more I did the harder it was to get the next bit to work. I had to use a straight-up spell to get you home-very powerful, very draining-and I haven't been able to work any magic since,'

Emma sat-half collapsed-back down onto her legs, her hand falling away from Regina's

'You used…to get us home?' she couldn't quite form a complete sentence

'Did you really think I would have let myself be tortured if I had a way to fight it?'

She was speechless, her mouth gaping open but no words coming

'You…to get me…but you don't…_nothing_?' she looked up incredulously at the Mayor

'It was worth it-to bring you home. Of course I wouldn't have minded leaving Snow behind,' she smirked 'but I doubt you'd have thanked me for that,'

'_Why_?' she asked

'Because your mother's an irritating little-'

'I mean why did you _do_ that?' she interrupted, too impatient for humour

'You can't judge me for wanting you back,' she replied, all hints of joking gone

'But…I mean…_all_ your magic?'

'I told you-it was worth it,'

'For me?' her eyes were boring into Regina's, tears still pooling in the edges

The other woman just nodded, her eyes wide and sincere

Emma was up again in an instant, moving Regina carefully to one side as she climbed onto the bed with her, wrapping her arms as lightly as possible around her waist

'You shouldn't have done that, Regina,' she whispered into the other woman's ear, Emma's cheek resting against hers

'If I hadn't then I'd already be dead-so if you think about it, it worked out pretty well for me. I got an extra few days alive-extra few months technically-and I got to spend some time with my son and the woman I love. Not so bad,'

'What about your happy ending?' she asked so softly that her voice was almost inaudible

'Guess it'll have to wait,' Regina laughed quietly but Emma heard the catch in her throat and, pulling back, saw the wetness in the Mayor's dark eyes. She wiped them tenderly with her thumb, placing feather-light kisses to both of the woman's eyelids

'Sorry for breaking your illusion, dear,' Regina murmured

'What illusion?'

'Of the big bad Evil Queen,' her mouth quirked into the tiniest smile

'You're not evil,' Emma replied firmly, as if the idea were completely ridiculous. Then began to pepper more kisses down the Mayor's face, holding her close 'But you are a queen,' she breathed and she felt Regina's smile widen a little 'My queen,'

She reached the corner of the other woman's mouth and took her bottom lip between her teeth, nibbling gently before letting it go again and claiming her entire mouth with her own. She stroked the other woman's lips with her tongue and, opening her mouth to her, deepened the kiss. Regina had a bandaged hand woven into her hair, stroking gently and Emma began to move a hand up the woman's side until a tiny whimper of pain stopped her in her tracks.

She pulled back quickly 'Did I hurt you?'

'I'm dying-I can deal with a little pain,' Regina's face was flushed, her lips swollen, and she reached for Emma to bring her back to her again but the Sheriff resisted

'I don't want you to be in pain,'

'Stop being a baby,'

'Regina,'

'Kiss me,'

Emma looked from Regina's stomach to her lips, her eyes-sparkling with need. She was torn. Until her mind began to wander and an idea struck her

'Regina,' she gasped

'Is it really so much to ask for a little comfort and pleasure before my expiration?' she asked, missing the change in Emma's tone

'No…Regina,' Emma turned back to look at her, her eyes glittering with renewed hope

'What?' the Mayor frowned at her as the other woman began to clamber back off the bed again 'Emma?'

'Give me your hand,' she demanded, kneeling back in her original spot at the woman's side

'Why?'

'Just give me your hand,' Regina held out a bandaged hand 'Okay…listen, if you had your magic-_if_-' she added as Regina began to protest 'How would you heal yourself?'

'I…' she started, looking perplexed 'Well…if I had it all then I'd just…_see_ it,'

'See it?'

'If I had my full powers then all I'd have to do would be to imagine myself healthy and I'd be fine again,' she answered

'Just like that?'

'Yes…but Emma I don't _have_ my powers. Not even slightly,'

Emma ignored her as she began to carefully unwrap the hand she was holding 'Do it,' she instructed 'Do what? Emma?' Regina had managed to pull herself up a little, and was staring at the Sheriff as if she'd lost her mind. She'd probably cracked under the stress.

'Think it…magic it…just -do your thing,' she waved a hand vaguely at Regina's

'What meds are you on again?' both her eyebrows were raised, her mouth twisted up slightly at what she figured was Emma's delusional state

'I'm serious, Regina,' and she turned a face that confirmed this on the Mayor 'Try,'

The other woman frowned, but then leant forward and closed her eyes. Nothing happened.

'See,' she waved the hand in Emma's face 'It's not going to work,'

'Try again,' she said, apparently unmoved by the failure

Regina rolled her eyes, but complied. This time-whilst the woman's eyes were shut-Emma laced her fingers into Regina's and used her other hand to stroke the damaged skin on its back. At her touch, small wisps of purple smoke appeared and swirled around their joint hands. As they cleared Emma saw the skin of Regina's hand -creamy, smooth and very un-burnt.

Regina's eyes flew open and went straight to her now totally unmarred hand

'What did you do?' she asked in amazement

'Helped,' Emma shrugged, beaming

'You made my magic work,'

'I know,'

'How?'

'I touched you. Don't ask me why it worked,' she held her hands upwards to the sky 'but it worked with the hat so I figured it would now,'

Regina smiled-some kind of comprehension dawning in her brightened eyes 'You're brilliant,' she breathed

'You sound shocked. Didn't you know that already?' Emma asked innocently, biting down on her lip to try and keep her face straight

The Mayor rolled her eyes 'Modest, Sheriff,'

'Wanna try again?' Emma asked eagerly but Regina frowned

'It might not be enough-you know that, don't you?'

'Do you have to be such a downer on everything? Let's at least try, okay?'

Emma reached for Regina's hospital gown and pulled it right up to her ribs, removing the dressing again. She winced when she saw the burns.

'Okay, give me your hand,' Regina instructed and Emma obliged. The other woman's eyes closed, a tiny crease appearing between her eyebrows as she concentrated. Emma fidgeted nervously, trying to ignore the twisting of the knot in her stomach as she waited.

'Stop squirming, dear, you're distracting me,' Regina's voice was a little absent, but still commanding. Emma stilled.

She kept her eyes closed several minutes, but when she opened them again there was still no improvement to any of the blackened wounds

'Told you it wouldn't work,' she muttered in apparent victory, but Emma saw the genuine disappointment dull her eyes once again

'Wait-let's try again,' she begged

'Emma,' Regina warned

'No, c'mon I have another idea,'

'Once more,' she said and closed her eyes

'Just focus on one,' Emma added and Regina cocked one eye open again

'Do you think I'm an idiot, Ms Swan? I wasn't trying to heal everything at once,'

She grimaced 'Sorry…which one are you focusing on?'

'That one,' the Mayor point to a particularly nasty burn around the base of her ribs 'Now will you be quiet and let me focus?'

Nodding, Emma shuffled forwards on her knees so that she was right up against the bed then-as the other woman shut her eyes again-she leant forward and placed a kiss to the charred flesh. The purple smoke sprang up and wove its way across the length of the wound, leaving only perfectly unmarked, pearly skin in its wake.

Regina collapsed back against the pillows, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth

'You okay?' Emma asked, concerned, though she couldn't wipe the grin off her face

She nodded 'Can we do another one?' she asked, opening her eyes 'That really helped with the pain,'

Emma sighed happily 'Sure -which one?'

'This one,' Regina pointed to one across her stomach that was by far the worst of them all

'Go for it,' Emma leant forward, waiting for Regina's eyes to close again before she placed another kiss to her skin. The purple smoke appeared, and as it dissipated Regina exhaled in something very close to relief.

'Another one?'

The Mayor nodded and pointed to the burn above the one that had just disappeared, the small, relieved smile still playing at her lips.

* * *

It took the best part of half an hour before they'd cleared the worst of it-there were still some of the angry red welts to be attended to-but they weren't life threatening so had been largely ignored.

'You know I'm beginning to wonder if this wasn't just some clever ploy to get me to kiss you like a _million_ times,' Emma mumbled as the wisps of purple smoke drifted from Regina's now flawless shoulder

'Oh, of course, I did this to myself deliberately,' Regina said, her voice a little sharp

'Someone's moody,'

'We've been at this for _half an hour_, Emma,' she groaned

'Well we can stop if you like-it's probably safe to say your life's not in danger anymore,' she smirked as the Mayor straightened her gown 'I was just enjoying myself a little too much to suggest it,'

The other woman rolled her eyes 'Pleased to know I was of service,'

Emma laughed, climbing back onto the bed and pulling Regina into her body-blissfully aware that she no longer needed to be careful where she put her hands

'Emma?' she asked, her own arms winding around the Sheriff's waist

'Yeah?'

'Thank you,'

'For what?' she mumbled into the Mayor's neck

'Saving my life…twice…and, you know, all the times before that as well,'

Emma laughed 'Anytime. Thanks for using all your magic to bring me back from La-La Land,'

'Watch it, Ms Swan, that's my home-and yours, technically,'

'It's weird,' she shrugged, the movement pulling Regina a little closer to her

'It's magical, of course it's weird,' Emma could almost feel her eye roll

'Speaking of magic -you wanna explain why that even worked?'

'Don't you know?' Regina pulled back to look at her

She shook her head

'True love,' she smiled 'It's the strongest magic,'

'Careful, dear, you're starting to sound like my mother,' she smirked the imitation and the Mayor just laughed in response 'Seriously though, is your magic back now?'

'I doubt it,' she sighed 'though I might be able to get it working again with time-as long as you're here to kick start it of course,'

Emma grinned 'Well then I guess I'm obligated to stick around for a while then,' she said, rolling their bodies so that she was lying on top of the other woman

'Hmm,' Regina hummed 'I guess you are,'

She was just lowering her mouth onto the Mayor's when the sound of the door banging open made them jump apart in shock. Both women turned to look at the intruder - expecting it to be one of Whale's minions, or perhaps the man himself - only to see Henry standing there looking like he was about to explode in fury

'They said that you were hurt but that I couldn't come and see you!' he fumed, stalking over to the bed 'Oh,' he added 'Hey, Emma,'

'H-hey, kid,' she stammered, climbing carefully off the bed whilst trying to retain as much dignity as possible

'I thought you were high?' he asked, sitting himself down in the chair by the other woman's bedside

'_What_?' she and Regina asked simultaneously, their expressions full of matching horror

'Oh, well I heard Snow telling Ruby that you were high on your drugs-said you were falling all over the place,'

Regina raised an eyebrow at her 'Care to explain?'

'Painkillers,' she said quickly 'they gave me painkillers and I was a little dizzy when I stood up that's all -I wasn't high, Henry,' she added

'Fine,' he shrugged the matter off impatiently 'That's not the point anyway. The point is that they wouldn't let me see you - either of you - and they wouldn't tell me what was going on so I followed Gramps and then he was talking to the doctor and _he_ said that he was sorry but there was nothing else and that they'd make you as comfortable as possible whilst you said your goodbyes,' he panted to a stop, looking from one woman to the other for some sort of answer

'Is it true?-Mom? Are you really dying?' Emma noticed there were tears forming in the boy's eyes and Regina reached for him quickly, her eyes softening

'No, Henry, of course not. I'm going to be just fine,'

'Then why did they _say_ that?' he asked

'It doesn't matter, all that matters is that I promise I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to die,'

'You're not?' came Charming's voice from the doorway, then his gaze fell on Henry 'Oh…right. Of _course_ you're not,' he added-incredibly unconvincingly.

'See!' Henry cried 'He's lying - you're all lying to me!'

'She's not, Henry, I swear,' Emma put a hand on his shoulder

'She's not?' god she was going to kill her father…actually that was a good point - she _was _going to kill her father. Emma jumped up from her chair and stormed over to the man

'Why did you lie to me?' she demanded angrily, forgetting about Henry for the moment

His brow creased 'Lie about what?'

'You told me she was okay! You told me she'd get better!' she poked him angrily in the shoulder

'Hey!' he complained 'I thought she would-_she _lied to _me_ to start with. I didn't know she was going to die until the doctor told me and I'd already seen you,'

'So she _is _going to die?' Henry's face was a mess of confusion and grief

'No!' Emma and Regina replied at once

'Why do you keep saying she isn't going to die?' Charming whispered - not too quietly - to Emma

'Why do you keep saying she _is_?' Henry asked looking from person to person desperately for an explanation

'Henry,' Emma tried to get the boy's attention 'Listen to me-she's _not_ dying, okay?'

'Emma I thought we talked to you about this - denial isn't the way forward,' her father put a hand on her arm and she sighed

'No, Davi-Dad, she's actually really genuinely not going to die. We cured her,'

'You cured her?'

'Yes,'

'So she's definitely not dying?' Henry asked, calming down again

'Definitely,' Regina told him, smoothing down a piece of unruly hair

'How did you cure her?' Charming asked 'From the sounds of it she was kind of a goner,'

'_What_?' Henry started getting worked up again

'Nothing!' Emma growled, taking her father by the arm and dragging him out into the hallway 'We'll just be a minute,' she smiled sweetly as they left

'God, could you _be_ less subtle?' she turned on him the minute she'd shut the door

'What?' he asked defensively 'I didn't know what was going on-I'm still not so sure I _do_,' he rubbed at his temple with his hands

'Okay,' Emma took a deep breath 'After you guys left Regina woke up and she told me that she was dying - thanks for the heads up by the way-'

'I-' he tried to interject but she held up a hand to stop him

'Don't bother it doesn't even matter now. Anyway, she told me that she was dying and I asked her why she didn't just magic it better and she said that she had no magic because she'd used it all bringing me and Mom back,' had she just called Snow 'Mom'?

'But then long story short we found out that our making physical contact of different sorts kinda jump-starts her magic and it took like a half an hour but we managed to clean up most of the damage. There's still a little work that needs to be done - but there's nothing life threatening anymore - she's gonna be fine. So if you could maybe _stop_ saying that she's dying and freaking Henry out - we can go back in,'

He paused for a minute, the crease in his forehead deepening 'Physical contact?'

'Really?' she raised an eyebrow 'That's what you picked up on?

'You're my daughter, Emma, of course it's what I picked up on,' he replied

She sighed wearily 'Great well, I promise that you can sit me down and have "the talk" with me later if it's gonna make you feel better - but now we need to go and see if that little trauma session you put him through hasn't gone and done some permanent damage to my son,'

**You didn't really think I'd kill her did you? Let me know what you thought-only one part left to go now :)**


	8. Part 8

**A/N: Okay so here it is - the final part. I'm still feeling bad for the angst of Part 6, so this is pretty much a big pile of fluff to finish off with. I mean that - fluff fluff fluff. Thank you so much to everyone who's favourited and followed. Special thank yous to everyone who's reviewed, especially those of you who persuaded me to continue past the two shot, because I had fun writing the rest. So I hope you all enjoy it and it lives up to expectations :)**

**Disclaimer: And it's still not mine  
**

When they returned Regina seemed to have managed to calm Henry down considerably, though there was still a hint of worry in his eyes. Ruby and Snow turned up a little while later, accompanied by the doctor - who confirmed happily that the Mayor was no longer in any danger of immediate expiry. With this medical confirmation, Henry reluctantly agreed to accompany Ruby back to Granny's for brunch and Snow and Charming decided to go with him whilst Regina - now in a better state than Emma herself - took the Sheriff home.

'This feels wrong,' Emma protested as Regina helped her through the door into her apartment 'I should be helping you - you're the one who got toasted,'

'I'm also the one who got healed,' the other woman rolled her eyes 'I also happen to not be drugged up to the eyeballs,'

'Yeah yeah yeah,' Emma grumbled as she was lowered onto the couch. They had given her another strong dose of painkillers before she left the hospital, but she didn't feel as out of it as the Mayor was making out she was. She just felt kinda…happy.

'Do we have ice cream?' she asked, burrowing her head under a cushion

'How should I know? It's your apartment,'

'You could look,' Emma re-emerged just long enough to give the other woman her best puppy-dog eyes

She sighed, but got up and headed to the freezer anyway 'Sure, not like I nearly died this morning or anything,'

Emma wasn't listening, she was too enthralled by a coin she'd found under the cushion. It was amazing how shiny coins were - like they'd been enchanted so they couldn't get dirty. She wondered if anyone had ever thought that before

'Here,' Regina was back holding a pot of Cookie Dough and a spoon 'I figured you're the eat it out of the pot type,' she added with a hint of sarcasm as she sat back down

Emma took the spoon and started shoveling ice cream eagerly into her mouth before stopping abruptly and spitting it back into the pot 'S'too cold!' she whinged 'Hurtsh my mouf,'

'And what do you propose I do about that?' Regina seemed to be working very hard to keep a straight face

'Heat it up for me,'

'Heat it up?

She nodded, scraping at her tongue with her fingers

'You want warm ice cream?' she was biting her lip

'Yes,'

'Ice cream that's warm?'

'Yes,'

'Okay,' she took the pot and retreated to the kitchen again, emerging a minute or so later with a bowl full of steaming non-ice cream soup

'There you go,' she handed it to the Sheriff, taking the small coin from her fingers just as she tried to put it in her mouth 'Warm ice cream,'

Emma grinned and took the bowl, this idea was even better than the penny theory. She was on a roll. She took the spoon and began to eat happily before stopping and spitting it back out again

'That'sh dishgushting,' she mumbled, swiping aggressively at her tongue again 'Who's idea was that?'

'Yours,' Regina replied, smirking

'Impossible,' she shoved the bowl back at the Mayor 'I'd never come up with something that stupid - must have been you,' she added through a yawn, her eyes fluttering closed

'Of course, dear,' Regina rolled her eyes again but smiled, leaning back into the couch and pulling Emma's feet onto her lap as the Sheriff's breathing began to slowly even out

* * *

'So what did you do to him?' they were all sitting around in the town hall. Emma, Regina, Snow, Charming, Ruby, Granny, Archie, the Dwarves, Blue - even Henry was there, though he was sitting in the corner not among the circle of adults.

'We pushed him over the town line,' Snow shrugged

'You what?'

'Pushed him over the town line - now he really thinks he's Dr. Whale again and he doesn't know he wants to kill Regina. He's back working at the hospital,' Emma didn't miss Regina's tiny flinch at this piece of information

'Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean it's not like we can ask the entire town to shut up about magic around him - what if he remembers again?'

'He won't,' Regina said firmly, as if trying to convince herself 'It'd take a hell of a lot to get him to,' she turned to Grumpy 'You still haven't got your one back have you?'

'Sneezy,' he replied, a hint of annoyance in his tone 'And no, we haven't,'

'See - it'll be fine,' she gave Emma a reassuring smile and she felt her heart ease a little

'What about the others?' she asked her father 'What did you do with them?'

'They had the living daylights scared out of them by what we did to Whale,' he smiled a little smugly 'they won't be getting out of hand anytime soon,'

'And if they do they know that I'll be the one to take it up with them,' Ruby flashed a grin and Emma couldn't miss the flash of gold in her eyes - she wondered if she should maybe start to pay her friend just a little extra for babysitting.

'I'll join you,' Regina added, smirking with a hint of her old evil self. It made Emma grin.

'So it's all sorted then, right? Everything's gonna be okay?' she hardly dared to hope as she pulled the Mayor's hand into her own

'Hopefully,' her father replied and something lightened in her stomach 'People aren't still hugely happy about the fact that Regina's back - but even the stupidest among us-' his eyes drifted to Dopey and the dwarf grumbled in response '-have realized that she's changed - or changing - whatever. We know she's not a threat anymore,'

'Everyone's agreed to leave her alone,' Snow added 'As long as she doesn't give them a reason not to,'

'We even voted to keep her in as mayor,' Ruby grinned - she seemed to have come around to the idea of Emma and Regina as a couple much quicker than the rest of them had - almost like she'd expected it. In fact, she hadn't even seemed shocked at all by the strange turn of events. Emma's mind drifted back to before the curse broke and the various encounters she'd had with Regina at Granny's - to which Ruby always seemed to have been a witness. Besides Mary Margaret, Ruby had been Emma's best friend in Storybrooke and - now she thought about it - she did seem to recall ranting to the girl about the Mayor on several occasions. It seemed Ruby had seen what everyone else had been blind to - she wondered if that was a wolf sense thing too.

'Wait,' Regina shook her head 'You _want_ me as mayor?'

'Well,' her father coughed looking a little uncomfortable 'You did do…I mean it's not like you were…it's not an easy…'

'You actually ran the town pretty well - is what he's trying to say,' Snow added quietly 'When you look past the whole curse thing…'

'Thank you for your confidence,' Regina smirked at Charming, voice dripping sarcasm 'Nice to know I made such an impression,'

'Oh you made an impression alright,' he grumbled under his breath

'Hey she was a good mayor!' Emma protested 'A little on the dictator side of things but-'

'The dictator side of things?' the other woman turned on her, eyebrows raised

She shrugged 'Yeah well, come on, you were a little…'

'A little _what_?' she was smiling, dangerously

'…bit country?' Emma laughed nervously in response

'Watch it, Ms Swan, I'm not beyond withholding certain luxuries,' Regina smirked

'Okay, that's quite enough of that,' her father stood up and looked like he was about to go and physically separate the women, before Snow tugged him back down into his chair again

'Oh for goodness sake, Charming,' she mumbled 'the point is that we all-'

'Not all of us,'

'_Charming_'

'Sorry,'

'_Most_ of us agreed that since Regina has had twenty eight years' experience of running this place we might as well let her carry on - she's the most qualified,'

'Plus no one else has a clue about politics,' Ruby muttered, smirking, and Granny elbowed her in the ribs

'You won't be in charge,' Charming clarified quickly 'I mean you won't have complete control - Snow and I are still King and Queen,'

Regina scoffed and Emma bit on her lip to keep from laughing at the other woman's reaction

'We're in control,' her father continued, huffing 'But you keep things running,'

A thought suddenly occurred to Emma 'Wait am I still Sheriff?' she asked, looking around

'Why wouldn't you be?' Snow asked gently

'Oh…well,' she sighed in relief 'I thought you guys might not trust me after…you know,'

'We're not happy that you went behind our backs, Emma,' Archie replied 'But we still trust you - and you're a better sheriff than any of the rest of us would make,'

She was really beginning to see that whole Jiminy Cricket thing that Henry had been so insistent about - Archie was so calm and logical about everything - even if he wasn't actually a cricket anymore. She'd heard Henry ask Regina about that - if Archie would turn back into a cricket, but the woman had just shrugged and told him to ask Blue and the man himself.

At that moment, Henry jumped up from his seat in the corner and wandered over to her 'So okay - to sum up - Mom's still mayor, Emma's still sheriff, the evil guy's been defeated, if his minions get out of line then Ruby'll rip their heads off and everything's basically back to normal. So, erm, can we go eat now?'

The room laughed and Henry sighed dramatically, but everyone began to move anyway

'I'm not sure about food,' Emma answered, stretching 'but I could definitely do with a drink,'

'I'll join you on that one,' Ruby replied 'Or…not,' she added as she saw Regina's look of disapproval. Emma turned to see what had prompted her change of mind

'What?' she asked the Mayor innocently

'Alcohol, Ms Swan, really? It's barely midday,'

'Exactly,' she grinned 'Bout time for a good stiff drink,'

'Then how would you like to explain the beer you had with breakfast?' she lifted an eyebrow

'That was nearly a week ago…and I was still all drugged up,' she protested

'Well clearly - unless beer on cereal is something they invented while I was asleep,'

Ruby laughed

'Oh shut up you,' Emma grumbled 'What's your point, Regina?' she asked sulkily

'My point is maybe you should keep the alcohol to a minimum when our son is around - unless you want him to see you singing "Ba Ba Blacksheep" to a couch cushion,' Emma could see her biting her lip to keep from laughing - Ruby wasn't even trying

'She did _what_?' the girl asked

'Oh yes it was quite a performance - only topped by her rendition of Disney's best numbers, during which she seemed to find herself particularly hilarious. Especially during all the songs from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves,' she smirked

Emma tried to hide behind her hands. They weren't big enough.

'What were you doing, Emma?' Oh great, her mother

'She was singing songs about Disney you!' Ruby screeched, laughing harder 'Aw man I wish I'd seen that,'

'Erm, why were you doing that?' Snow asked, frowning

'She was drunk,' Ruby mumbled trying to calm her breathing

'You were drunk? Emma!' she chided and Emma began to wonder if there was a way to reverse the curse so her parents would stop being so goddamned…_parenty_.

'_Drugged_-I was _drugged_, okay? I was on some really strong painkillers - it's not my fault,'

'Of course not, dear,' Regina patted her arm

'Thank you,'

'You're still not drinking around Henry until we're sure your head's back to normal - if it ever even was in the first place,'

'And I love you too,' she muttered turning away moodily but Regina pulled her back by the waist so they were standing practically nose to nose

'You know I love you more than anything,' she looked deep into the Sheriff's eyes, her own gentle and earnest 'But you're still not drinking for at least another week,' and with that she turned and followed everyone else out towards Granny's

Emma just stood there sulking whilst Snow and Ruby tried and failed to withhold their laughter

* * *

'Henry Mills get down here right now!'

'What is it?' Henry's head appeared between the railings on the landing, his face a mask of innocence

'What the hell is this Henry?' Emma demanded, waving the book at him

'You found it!' he cried, bounding down the stairs to retrieve it from her 'I've been looking for it everywhere!'

'Oh really?' Emma raised an eyebrow 'Well before I give it back-' she held it high enough that the boy couldn't reach '-you wanna maybe explain this?' she flipped the book open and pointed to the brand new last pages

'You like it?' Henry beamed 'I got August to do it, well I helped actually - it's cool huh?'

Emma just stared at him in horror

'What?' his brow creased 'Don't you like it?'

'I don't get it,' she handed him the book and folded her arms across her chest 'Explain,'

'Well,' he turned the book in his hands so Emma could read it 'This is you,' he pointed to the yellow haired woman in a red - apparently leather - jacket 'This is me,' he moved his finger to the brown-haired child by her side 'and this is Mom,' he pointed to the other woman in the smart, belted dress

'I _get_ that, Henry,' she said through her teeth 'What I want to know is what we are all doing in the goddamned Fairytale Book,'

'Hey!' he protested 'Don't dis the book - we'd be right back where we started without this book. You'd probably still be in Boston,' well that much was true - maybe the book wasn't _so_ bad - but that still didn't change the fact that she wanted to know what the hell she was doing in it.

'Okay, so the book's alright, but what am _I_ doing in it?'

'You were already in it,' Henry shrugged 'I don't see the big deal,'

'I was a baby, kid, I wasn't exactly recognizable,'

'You're not recognizable now - none of the pictures have faces,' he countered

She still thought that was a little creepy actually - but that was a point for another time 'You can still tell it's me,'

'Really?' he asked innocently and she could positively see the halo glowing

'I'm wearing a red leather jacket, Henry,'

'Oh…yeah…well lots of people wear leather jackets,' he smiled

'Red ones?'

'Sure,' he shrugged

'But it's still me,' she continued

'Well duh…that's kind of the point,'

'But what _is _the point?' she asked, getting increasingly exasperated

'The point is to finish the story,' he said as if it was incredibly obvious

'By putting me into it?'

'Yeah…you and Mom. I wanted to write down your happy ending, well, _our_ happy ending since we're all a family. I asked August because I knew he'd put his own story in it before and he'd do it properly,'

Oh. Well crap that was…really sweet.

'Wow, Henry, that's…' she didn't know what to say

'I know. You don't have to thank me. We're doing everyone else's as well - writing up the finished versions of people's stories. Well I mean they're not _finished_ finished, but there's a lot of stuff to add now the curse is broken and people are getting their happy ending's back,'

'You're doing that?' she asked, shocked

'Well August's the one writing them up and stuff - I'm just going out and finding them and then reporting back to him. We're kinda like a team,' he shrugged

'Henry…'

'I know I know, I shouldn't go poking around in peoples' lives and stuff, but I just wanted to-'

'Henry,' she cut him off 'that's actually kinda sweet,' she smiled at him and retrieved the book from his hands

'What're you doing?' he asked warily

'I wanna show your Mom,' she replied 'I'll give it back, kid - don't worry,'

'Okay good - because August's nearly done with the bit about you getting high and singing Disney songs,' he grinned, before scampering back up the stairs

Emma nearly fell over in shock. Man, August was a dead man - puppet - whatever.

* * *

'So they've filled in the book with bits about us?' Regina asked, running her fingers through Emma's long hair absently

'Yup,' she hummed, a little distracted by the Mayor's hands on her head 'everything from the curse breaking to now apparently,'

'You seem surprisingly un-freaked out by this - I thought you didn't like the idea of being a Fairytale character,' she smirked

'Hmm,' she shrugged against the pillow 'If it means I get my queen then I'm not so sure I don't mind it,'

Regina laughed quietly and dropped a warm kiss to Emma's ear 'Well that's good then,'

'Yup,' she answered, now too distracted by the feel of the other woman's lips at her hairline

'So then,' she breathed, still using her lips to caress the edges of Emma's face 'Round two?'

* * *

'What the hell are you doing?!' Emma screeched as she walked into the kitchen, her heart stuttering at the sight

'Well I _was_ eating,' Regina deadpanned, unmoving, as the Sheriff knocked the apple from her hand and it bounced across the floor

'_No apples_,' she replied, trying to control her breathing.

It had taken Emma a while to relax again after everything that had happened. For the first week or so she'd hardly let the Mayor out of her sight - it had made going to work increasingly difficult - until Regina had snapped and told her to stop being such a baby. Well what she'd actually said was to stop being such a Charming, but the meaning was pretty much the same. Emma had also insisted that Doc go and work at the hospital to keep a careful eye on the still blissfully cursed Dr. Whale. Grumpy hadn't been happy about losing one of his workers at the mine, but he'd lightened up when Regina had had the sense to point out to him that Astrid was now neither a nun nor a proper fairy - and that romance between them was therefore no longer prohibited.

Despite all of that though, Emma still felt queasy around apples. It had been with very great skill in persuasion - and the promise of various unspeakable things - that Regina had convinced her _not_ to chop down every apple tree in Storybrooke. She was also having trouble with anything hot and metal - they'd been eating at Granny's practically every meal for the entirety of the eight weeks since the encounter with Whale. Regina found it frustrating, which Ruby was finding hilarious, and Henry - who everyone had agreed should by absolutely no means find out exactly what had been done to his mother - found it incredibly confusing.

'You can't keep me off apples for the rest of our lives you know,' Regina sighed, rolling her eyes and picking the apple up off the floor - only to have it promptly knocked back there again

'Watch me,'

'You're also going to have to let me cook at some point too,'

Like hell she was

'You are,' Regina added as if she'd heard her thoughts

It was amazing how well the woman seemed to know her - she still wasn't going to let her cook though

'You keep thinking that, dear,' the other woman walked round the table to kiss her soundly on the lips 'Good morning, by the way,' she smiled before picking up her bag and heading out to work.

God, it was seriously like the woman could read her mind

'I can,' Regina called from the front door, just before shutting it behind her

Emma didn't even try to stop the smile that blossomed across her face.

**Hope you liked it - let me know what you thought :) **

**I'm writing a oneshot at the moment so look out for that over the next few days. I don't know what I'm going to do after that so if anyone has any suggestions then feel free, leave them in a review, PM me or submit me a prompt on tumblr. I'm open to ideas :)**


End file.
